Eres un dobe mi principe
by YunoGYL
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un principe, su padre lo kiere obligar a casarse con Gaara, pero aparecera cierto azabache que cambiara su destino. SasuNaru Story
1. porque tenias que ser tu?

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 1: "Porque tenias que ser tu?"

POV NARUTO

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mi padre es el rey de este pais, y por lo tanto, eso me convierte a mi en un principe. Mi madre murio hace 3 a_ños, ella siempre decia: "Lucha por el verdadero amor..es el unico que vale la pena"._

_Ahora que voy a cumplir los 18 a__ños, mi padre me kiere obligar a casarme, no porque sea una ley que hay que cumplir, sino porque mi prometido Sabaku no Gaara, sera el proximo rey de su pais, uno muy poderoso. No puedo decir que odie a Gaara, pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo..no como mi prometido._

_-Naruto – me llamaba mi padre sentado desde su trono_

_- ¿Qué sucede padre?_

_-Ya vas a cumplir 18_

_-si..¿acaso me vas a dar un regalo?_

_-si, tu regalo sera tu boda_

_-¿mm..mi boda?_

_-ya es hora de que te cases_

_-no! No kiero casarme padre!!_

_-relajate, todavía falta un poco para tu boda con Gaara_

_-no! No quiero!! Entiende eso padre..no me voy a casar con una persona que no amo_

_-esto no se trata de amor Naruto…se trata de poder, si los dos reinos unen fuerzas, seremos invencibles!_

_-a mi no me importa eso!_

_-lo siento Naruto..pero es una orden_

_-NOOO!!!_

_Salí corriendo del palacio, mi padre gritaba mi nombre para tratar de detenerme pero lo ignore por completo. Extraño mucho a mi madre, ella..no me obligaria a casarme. Segui corriendo y corriendo hasta que el aire me falto, observe a mi alrededor, sin darme cuenta habia llegado hasta el pueblo._

_¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como los demas? como me gustaria poder casarme por amor, no por poder. Algunos aldeanos dicen que les toco una vida horrible, pero yo no lo creo asi, a veces pienso que su vida es la mejor porque..ellos pueden casarse con quien quieran, pueden enamorarse estando seguros de que nadie los va a separar, pueden hacer lo que quieran..en cambio yo, solo recibo ordenes de que debo hacer y que no. Para ser sincero odiaba mi vida._

_Me sente en la orilla de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, comenze a mirar a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, todas se veian felices, llevaban una vida muy bonita a lado de sus familias._

_Fije mi vista en un chico pelinegro con los ojos de igual color, el caminaba con un andar de despreocupación, al parecer era "el-chico-guapo-del-pueblo", el que todos volteaban a mirar, lo respetaban y a veces le temian (porque con esa mirada que tiene…todos le tienen miedo), el iba acompa__ñado de un chico un poco raro, no tenia color en sus ojos, parecia que estaba ciego, pero en realidad no era asi._

_El chico pelinegro se percato que lo observaba y me dirigio una mirada bastante rarita; desvie la mirada y la pose en el suelo, yo nunca hacia eso, siempre miraba a la gente a los ojos, pero con el no podia, con el era..diferente, apenas i sentia su mirada en mi, casi por instinto desviaba la mia..no lo entendia._

_Pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba; me percate de que el chico y su amigo se fueron y me puse camino a …a donde sea, a cualquier lugar que no fuera el palacio, no tenia ganas de verle la cara a mi padre._

_Camine sin rumbo fijo, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, mire al cielo por un instante, al parecer ya era un poco tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, no era buena idea estar ahí a esas horas. Ahora tenia un problema: estaba perdido. Diablos! Ahora que iba a hacer, estaba completamente solo en ese lugar y en cualquier momento me podrian atacar. Comenze a caminar para cualquier direccion, de repente escuche un ruido proveniente del arbusto que estaba justo atrás de mi, voltee rapidamente y heche un vistazo rapido alrededor, parece que no habia nadie. Segui caminando y esta vez, senti como si alguien me estubiera siguiendo, podia escuchar claramente sus pisadas; camine mas rapido, y mientras aumentaba la velocidad, aquellos pasos hacian lo mismo._

_Senti que me comenzaba a faltar el aire, tenia algo de miedo, este podria ser el ultimo momento de mi vida; una mano salio de la nada tapandome la boca y la nariz, no sabia que hacer, asi que opte por lo primero que se me vino a la mente: le mordi la mano, haciendo que el otro soltara un poco el agarre, trate de librarme de el, pero su otro brazo alcanzo a agarrar mi cintura y me jalo hacia el._

_-ni creas que te vas a escapar maldito mocoso del demonio_

_-sueltame!! No sabes con quien te metes_

_- no, y no me interesa, asi que si no quieres morir escuchame con atención_

_Ahora estaba metido en un problemon, no sabie que me iba a hacer ese estupido hombre, trataba de moverme para safarme de su agarre, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba._

_-metete con alguien de tu tama__ño_

_Rapidamente fije mi vista en el dueño de esa voz, era el chico pelinegro que habia visto hace rato, solo que ahora estaba solo._

_- y tu no te metas en lo que no te importa_

-cuidado con tus palabras, podrias meterte en un gran problema

-ja! Mejor largate y dejame hacer lo que quiera con este mocoso

El pelinegro le echo una mirada fria y le dio un pu_ñetazo en la cara, logrando que saliera de su agarre; cai al suelo y respire profundo; el chico le estaba dando una paliza a aquel hombre._

_-esta bien…esta..bien..me…rindo_

_-entonces largate si no quieres que te parta en dos_

_-esta..bien…pero esto..no se va a quedar asi_

_-largate_

_El hombre se paro con dificultad y se fue rapidamente de ahí, el chico se puso de pie justo enfrente de mi, me tendio su mano i me ayudo a levantarme._

_-¿Qué hace un mocoso tan debil como tu en este lugar y a estas horas?_

_-¿de-debil? Tu quien te crees para decirme debil?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-ja! ¿Qué quien me creo?- pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo- soy la persona que te salvo la vida_

_-y eso que?!! Eso no te da derecho a…_

_-claro que me da derecho, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, porque si no fuera por mi estarias muerto_

_-jaja yo no ocupaba tu ayuda, podia defenderme solo_

_- ¿Cómo? ¿mordiendole el pie?_

_-eres un teme!!_

_- y tu en dobe_

_Lo que me faltaba, un mocoso engreido y sarcastico, no puedo creer que le deba mi vida. El es el tipo de personas que no soporto ni en pintura._

_Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero tuve que abrir mi bocota y decirle algo que no se merecia._

_-Gracias_

_El solo me miro de reojo y sonrio de lado, comenzo a caminar y a caminar hasta que desaparecio de mi vista. Que bueno que se habia ido porque solo su presencia me hacia enfadar. Espero no volver a verlo…._

_-Naruto!!_

_Escuche que alguien decia mi nombre a lo lejos, no podia reconocer esa voz, pero parecia que me buscaban, se seguro mi padre envio personas a buscarme._

_-Naruto, te encontre_

_Voltee hacia donde me llamaban y vi a mi sensei._

_-Iruka-sensei ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?_

_-tu padre me envio a buscarte_

_-lo sabia, no puedo estar ni un minuto solo_

_-claro que no, tu padre se preocupa por ti_

_-si se preocupara por mi no me obligaria a casarme_

_-Naruto…_

_-Iruka-sensei ..¿tu..estas con alguien?_

_-¿con alguien?_

_-si, yo me refiero a si tienes pareja_

_-pues..si tengo_

_-¿y estas enamorado de esa persona?_

_-claro que si_

_-y ¿Qué sentirias si te obligaran a casarte con otra persona?_

_-Naruto, si eso me pasara a mi yo haria todo lo posible por no casarme y estar con la persona que amo_

_-tienes razon,, yo tengo que tratar de cancelar esa boda!!_

_-si, si pero ahora vamos al palacio_

_-..esta bien_

_Comenzamos a caminar hacia el palacio, y para eso teniamos que pasar por el pueblo; observe con mucha atención a todas las personas, pero no estaba el, aun asi no me iba a rendir y segui buscandolo con la mirada._

_Iruka-sensei se percato de lo que hacia y sonrio._

_En todo el camino al castillo no lo encontre, parecia que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no es que lo quisiera volver a ver, solo queria decirme que es teme!!_

_….a quien quiero engañar..lo queria volver a ver aunque sea de lejesitos._

_Entramos al castillo, mi padre se encontraba en el jardin y al verme al llegar me dirigio una mirada fulminante._

_-NARUTO!!!!_

_-¿Qué quieres padre?_

_-¿Qué hacias a estas horas fuera?_

_- nada..solo no ver tu carota_

_-muy gracioso, estas castigado_

_-¿c-castigado?_

_-si!! No saldras del palacio por un muy largo tiempo_

_-p-pero.._

_-ningun pero, ahora vete a tu cuarto!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-esta bien..¿puedo comer ramen?_

_-NOOO!! VETE A TU CUARTO!!_

_-..esta bien, solo no grites por que espantas a las aves_

_Entre a mi habitación y me recoste en mi cama, comenze a observar el techo y a recordar todo lo que habia pasado en el bosque._

_¿Quién era ese chico pelinegro?, ¿Por qué me salvo? y ¿Por qué se encontraba en el bosque justo en el momento en el que lo necesitaba?_

_La respuesta a todas esas preguntas es: no lo se. El chico tenia un escudo en la espalda, uno bastante raro: rojo y blanco, pense que sabria quien era al ver ese escudo, pero no lo se, nunca lo habia visto._

_**toc toc** (tocaron la puerta)_

_-adelante_

_-traigo ramen!_

_Era Iruka-sensei, el siempre me consentia y me ayudaba en todo, se podria decir que es como mi papa; entro a mi cuarto, cerro la puerta y se sento a mi lado._

_-Gracias_

_-Naruto…¿a quien buscabas en el pueblo?_

_- a..a..nadie jeje- rei nerviosamente_

_- no te creo…en fin, yo me retiro_

_-esta bien. Gracias por el ramen Iruka-sensei_

_-de nada Naruto_

_Salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta; ¿con quien saldra Iruka-sensei?, yo creo que debe ser alguien muy especial para el, de seguro se deben de querer mucho._

_Comi el ramen lo mas rapido que pude y me acoste de nuevo en mi cama tratando de dormir._


	2. volverte a ver

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 2: "volverte a ver"

Últimamente no podia dejar de pensar en en chico que salvo mi vida, por alguna razon una u otra cosa me hacia poner mis pensamientos en el. Ya habian pasado varias semanas desde el incidente, y todos decian que estaba actuando muy raro, que casi no hablaba (y eso era muy raro en mi), que no comia, que solo me la pasaba en mi cuarto y que siempre que me hablaban yo ni los pelaba por que siempre estaba en las nubes, y talvez tenian razon, estaba raro.

-Naruto!! Naruto!!

-¿Qué?- pregunte exaltado

-a..has estado muy raro desde que fuiste al bosque, ¿paso algo que yo no sepa?

-claro que no Iruka-sensei, no paso nada

-¿estas seguro?

- si, estoy bien

Esas situaciones se repetian constantemente, casi mil veces por semana o por dia.

Ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto, estaba dibujando algo muy especial..bueno a alguien muy especial, si se podria llamar asi. Ya se imaginaran a quien dibujaba, asi que no hay necesidad de decirlo.

-que bonito dibujo

- Iruka-sensei

No me percate a que hora habia entrado, según yo, habia puesto seguro a la puerta, pero no era asi.

-¿es tu prometido?

- no..el no es tan engreido y amargado

-¿entoces quien es?

-ahh-suspire-no lo se, no lo conozco

-..pero lo estas dibujando

-es que…el dia que me fui al bosque, ese chico me salvo

-¿te salvo de que?

-de un tipo que me queria hacer daño

-entonces ¿a el lo estbas buscando?

-si..pero no lo encontre

-no te preocupes, pronto lo volveras a ver

-¿a que te refieres?

- a nada, bueno me retiro

-espera Iruka-sensei ¿Qué quisite decir con eso?

-adios

Ash! Justo cuando no queria que se fuera se va! Y me deja hablando solo. "no te preocupes, pronto lo volveras a ver" ¿Qué habra querido decir con eso? No lo entiendo. A lo mejor el lo conoce, sabe su nombre, sabe donde vive.

Sali corriendo de mi cuarto y justo al abrir la puera coque contra mi padre, cayendome al suelo.

-Naruto, te estaba buscando

-¿Qué sucede?- me levante del suelo

-ocupo que vengas al salon

-¿al salon? ¿para que? No tengo tiempo, tengo que…

-no me importa, ocupo que vayas al salon

-esta bien, vamos

Al entrar al salon principal observe que habia tres sillas, en una de ellas se encontraba Iruka-sensei, que al perecer estaba muy feliz; mi padre se sento en otra y yo en la de en medio.

-Es hora de presentarte a tu nuevo sensei y a tu guardaespaldas- me dijo mi padre

-¿nuevo sensei? ¿guardaespaldas?

-si – Iruka sonrio- el es Kakashi Hatake, tu nuevo sensei en artes marciales

Se escucho la puera abrirse y tras ella estaba "mi sensei, entro al salon y se paro junto a Iruka-sensei. El era alto, pelo blanco algo desalborotado, y un trapo negro tapaba casi todo su rostro, excepto por un ojo.

-mucho gusto principe Naruto

-igualmente

-ahora que lo conociste, sigue tu guardaespaldas

-¿para que guardaespaldas?

- el es Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor Ninja del reino.

Levante mi vista hacia el chico que atravesaba la puerta, al verlo me sorprendi mucho. Aquel chico era el, el chico pelinegro, sarcastico engreido, en el que siempre estaba pensando, el que esperaba volver a ver. No lo podia creer, de verdad era el. Estaba muy feliz pero no lo podia demostrar, asi que opte por parecer molesto.

-¿TUUU?- le grite al chico

-¿me extrañabas dobe?

-¿ya se conocían?- pregunto mi padre algo confuso

-NO! Claro que no- conteste

-si, ya nos conociamos, el dia que se fue al bosque le salve la vida

-¿Por qué tiene que ser el mi guardaespaldas?

-porque si dobe

-no me digas dobe! Teme!!!!!

-dobe

-teme!!!

-creo que va a ser un largo dia con estos dos peleando.. ¿no crees Iruka?

-si Kakashi, tienes mucha razon

-usoratonkachi!

-teme!! Teme!! Teme!!

-ya basta Naruto- me dijo mi padre

-el fue el que empezo

-ya basta, van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien

-el Rey tiene razon..y tengo una idea perfecta para eso

-¿Cuál idea Iruka?

-mañana mismo los dos iran al pueblo

-¿al pueblo?- pregunto sasuke algo molesto

-si, vayan a hacer cosas juntos, no se..a comer ramen

- es buena idea! Hace mucho que no sales Naruto

-pero padre…

-pero nada! Si mañana no llegan comportandose mejor, estaran en un gran problemas

- u.u esta bien padre

- retirense- ordeno

-compermiso – dijo sasuke mientras salia del salon seguido de mi

¿con que ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha?..hmm el mejor Ninja bla bla bla, a quien le importa eso, sigue siendo un maldito engreido. Pero aun asi quiero saber mas sobre el, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era si amigo, asi que me arme de valor y lo llame.

-S…Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- me pregunto indiferente

-…… ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas aquella vez?

-hm…- me miro de reojo- ¿para que quieres saber?

- no es que me importe si eso es lo que piensas

-entonces como no te interesa, no te dire

-me tienes que decir

-dame una razon

-es un orden y yo soy el principe

-ja! Eso no funciona conmigo

-baka!- susurre para mi mismo

-aunque…si me respondes una pregunta, yo te respondo la tuya

-hmm…esta bien ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué me mirabas de esa forma aquella vez?

-0/////////////////////0 ..hmm…yo no te estaba mirando a ti

-¿ah no? Entonces no te voy a responder quien era el

- eres un baka!!! Y un teme!!!! No te voy a responder nada

-dobe, como quieras

-teme!!!!!

-usoratonkachi!!

Ese chico me saca de quicio!! No puedo creer que queria volver a verlo..y ahora tendria que estar todos los dias con el..

A la mañana siguiente el baka de mi guardaespaldas me echo un balde de agua fria para despertarme

-ahhhh ¿QUE TE PASA SASUKE-BAKA??

-nada..solo que es hora de levantarse

-¿y tenias que hacer eso?

- no..

-hmmmm – estire mi mano al buro y agarre mi reloj- Ahh!! Son las 3 de la tarde!!

- te dije que era hora de levantarse

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes baka?

- porque no quise

- eres un teme!!

- apurate a vestirte, tenemos que ir al pueblp

-hmmm- suspire- ya voy

Sasuke salio de mi habitación y cerro la puerta; me levante rapido de la cama y me vesti con lo primero que enontre: una camisa naranja y unos pantalones color café.

( toc toc) *tocaron la puerta

- adelante

-Naruto

- Iruka-sensei ¿Qué sucede?

-ponte esto- aventó hacia la cama algo de ropa

-hmm- la agarre- ¿un..kimono?

-si, van a ir al feria que esta en el pueblo

-ahhh –suspire- esta bien

-apurate, sasuke te esta esperando- salio de mi cuarto

Me desvesti rapidamente y me puse el kimono colo naranja con toques azules, me pare frente al espejo y me observe cuidadosamente, con este kimono me parecia un poco a mi madre con esto puesto.

Me pregunto si sasuke tambien usara uno…se veria muy bien con un kimono color oscuro..como sus ojos. AHHH que me pasa!! Por que estoy pensando es eso!!


	3. un dia en kimonos

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron reviews ii a los que no tambien (me conforme kon ke les guste mi fic n__n) encerio son una fuente de inspiración i me alegra que les este gustando la historia.

Espero que sigan dejando reviews y tratare de no tardarme tanto en seguir subiendo los capis n__n

Bueno ya los dejo leer jeje disfruten en capi 3……

* * *

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 3: "un dia en kimonos"

Efectivamente Sasuke llevaba un kimono color negro, se veia tan bien, tan..lindo y combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y con su pelo negro como la noche…

-¿ya nos vamos? – me pregunto parado junto a la puerta

-ah si!! Vamos

Salimos del palacio y comenzamos a caminar hasta el pueblo; todas las personas (casi todas) que pasaban junto a nosotros iban en parejas, agarrados de la mano, abrazandose..pero yo nunca sabre que se siente estar enamorado..o al menos eso creia.

A lo lejos se comenzaban a ver las luces de la feria y eso hizo que me sintiera emocionado, agarre a Sasuke de la mano y comenze a correr junto con el.

-Huele a ramen! Vamos!

Nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos a que nos atendieran, un rato después llego la mesera y tomo la orden. En lo que traia la comida Sasuke y yo comenzamos a platicar, perece ser que después de todo no es tan despreciable como pense.

Al poco tiempo llego la mesera con la comida pero antes de colocarla sobre la mesa nos miro de una forma extraña, no entendia porque hasta que me di cuenta que Sasuke y yo seguiamos agarrados de la mano, debi ponerme completamente rojo ya que sentia la cara caliente; la mesera coloco la comida en la msa y se fue. Ambos nos miramos por un rato y nos soltamos.

Comenze a comer mi amado ramen, estaba delicioso!!, mientras que el teme solo me miraba de una forma rara..parecia que nunca habia visto a alguien comer 20 tazones de ramen. Cuando por fin acabe de comer fuimos a caminar por ahí.

-esperame aquí dobe

-¿A dónde vas?

-..al baño

-hmm..esta bien

Mientras Sasuke iba a hacer sus necesidades me puse a ver los puestos que estaban cerca de ahí, y en uno de ellos habia un zorrito de peluche colgado, me acerque y vi que para poder ganarlo tenia que jugar tiro al blanco.

- ah..que mas da - susurre

-¿quieres jugar niño?

-si – sonrei

El señor me entrego un rifle con dardos y me dijo que le tenia que atinar a por lo menos 70 de 100. Comenze a jugar y la verdad no tenia muy buena punteria.

- lo siento, solo le atinaste a 20

-¿ a …a 20?

-jaja, eres un dobe

- no te rias teme!! No es gracioso!!

-que pena me das

-hm..como si tu lo pudieras hacer mejor!

-claro que puedo

Sasuke agarro el rifle y comenzo a jugar, y en menos de 3 minutos ya habia acabado.

-felicidades, le has atinado a los 100

- ¿a ..a los 100? – no podia creerlo…es un engreido!

- te lo dije dobe

-puedes elegir lo que quieras- le dijo el hombre

-hmm..- le di la espalda al teme de Sasuke

-quiero ese! – lo escuche decir

- le va a gustar mucho a tu novio

-gracias

Escuche bien?? Dijo no-novio?? Ahhh dijo novio!!!!

-oye dobe

-¿Qué quieres teme?

- toma

Voltee a verlo y note que traia el zorrito que me habia gustado, lo mire algo confundido y el asintió; agarre el peluche y le sonrei a mi guardaespaldas.

-gracias teme

-hm..

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Sasuke, no se porque lo hizo, pero lo estaba abrazando y me gustaba esa sensación de..felicidad.

Nos separamos un poco y lo mire, note que un sonrojo casi imperceptible se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-hm..sigamos- se alejo de mi

Comenzamos a caminar y a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de la rueda de la fortuna, hace mucho tiempo que no me subia a una, y debo admitir que tenia muchas ganas de subirme.

-SASUKE!!

- ¿Qué quieres dobe?

- hay que subirnos ahí – señale con mi mano la gran rueda

- hm…

-vamos si??!!!

-hmm…esta bien

-SI!!CORRE!!! – lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta la rueda de la fortuna; ahora que lo recuerdo, hace tiempo Iruka-sensei me habia dicho que aquí habia conocido al amor de su vida..en esta rueda. Tambien recuerdo que mi mama me habia contado una leyenda acerca de esta rueda , la leyenda decia que quienes se encuentren en la parte mas alta de la rueda significaba que eran el uno para el otro y que su amor seria para siempre.

- ei! Dobe apurate – dijo Sasuke ya adentro de la canasta

-ahí voy!-le respondi mientras subia

Sasuke se sento en una banco y yo justamente frente a el; la rueda comenzo a jugar lentamente, note que el me estaba observando, le dirigi la mirada y asi nos quedamos por un buen rato, mirandonos fijamente; ya no lo podia soportar mas y fije mi vista hacia el paisaje.

-que bonita vista

-tienes razon dobe

Me percate de que la rueda dejo de girar, me levante y fui hacia la ventana…me di cuenta que estabamos en la parte mas alta…

Senti como Sasuke se coloco detrás de mi y me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Naruto…

Se me puso la piel chinita al sentirlo tan cerca de mi, me dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente y asi poder abrazarme mejor.

Se comenzo a acercar lentamente hacia mi, parecia que tenia la intencion de…besarme..

Estaba muy nervioso, porque si el me besaba..iba a ser mi primer beso, el seria la primer persona en probar mis labios; cerre los ojos y espere el momento en sentir sus labios sobre los mios, pero ese momento nunca llego, al abrir mis ojos Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado en la banca.

La rueda comenzo a girar de nuevo lentamente, Sasuke y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, solo unas cuantas miradas; bajamos de la rueda y comenzamos a caminar.

Note que a lo lejos la gente estaba reunida alrededor de una tarima y en ella habia dos personas.

-Sasuke vayamos a ver que hay ahí- sonrei

Lo agarre de nuevo de la mano y comencé a correr hacia alla; no podia ver nada porque toda la gente me tapaba.

- alla arriba- señale un pequeño balcón- vamos!

Comencé a subir las escaleras cuando escuche a unos tipos gritandose, al parecer venian hacia aca, voltee a ver y estaba en lo correcto. Aquellos tipos venia a toda velocidad, como si uno estuviera siguiendo al otro, trate de hacerme para el lado del barandal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, loa tipos al pasar junto a mi me empujaron e hicieron que me cayera.

-AHH- grite

- Hey! Fijense idiotas! – les grito Sasuke

- ¿a quien llamas idiotas?- dijeron los tipos unos escalones mas arriba

- a ustedes, que no se fijan por donde van o que estan ciegos?- dijo molesto

- a ti no te importa

De repente un dolor muy fuerte se apodero de mi pierna….

-pidanle disculpas – les ordeno

- no tenemos por que hacer eso niño idiota!

-ya me estan cansando!

- awww.. el niño estupido se esta enojando

- callense! No saben con quien se estan metiendo

-AHHH!! – el dolo se hacia cada ves mas fuerte, sujete mi pierna latimada con mis dos manos.

- Naruto ¿estas bien?

-S..Sasuke…m..me d..due..le

-malditos bastardos miren lo que hicieron

-vete calmando si no quieres salir herido como tu amigo

- no les tengo miedo

-Sasuke! Ya porfavor..me dule…mucho – comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos

- pero Naruto, esto no se puede quedar asi

-Sasuke..es una orden..

-Naruto..esta bien

Sasuke les dirigio una mirada de odio y se acerco a mi.

-deja ver que te paso – coloco una de sus manos en mi pierna

-AHH!!me..duele

-esta rota

-Sa..su..ke..

-y ustedes que miran? Ya larguense – les dijo a los tipos

- nos las va a pagar niño estupido- se fueron

-tranquilo Naruto- me dijo con ternura- vas a estar bien

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero apenas movi mi pierna y me dolio mucho mas.

-AHH!!- brotaban mas lagrimas

- no te puedes parar dobe, deja te ayudo

-¿c..como?..si..ni siquiera…puedo..moverme

-tranquilo- me sonrio

Senti como Sasuke paso sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y me cargo.

-Ahh- solte un pequeño gemido- me duele..

Comenzo a caminar y a cada paso que daba me dolia mas mi pierna.

-Naruto..- me susurro

-¿q..que..quieres..teme?- pregunte con dificultad

-abrazame – senti que los colores se me subieron a rostro

-¿Qué?!- dije sorprendido- ¿p-porque?

-porque si no lo haces, vas a estar moviendote mas y eso te causara aun mas dolor

-e..esta bien…- pase mis brazos alrededor de el y me recargue en su pecho, sentia su respiración y podia escuchar casa latido de su corazon.

Ya habia pasado un buen rato y aun no habiamos llegado al palacio; el olor de Sasuke era delicioso, suspire profundo y cerre mis ojos.


	4. no significa que este prohibido

Ates de que comiencen a leer les dire que en este capi aparecera una nueva parejita n__n espero que les guste ^^.

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 4 "que no este permitido no significa que este prohibido"

-dobe despierta – me susurro Sasuke

Abri poco a poco los ojos y me sonroje al darme cuenta que seguia en sus brazos.

-Sasuke.. ¿ya llegamos?

-si, hay que buscar a Kakashi-sensei para que te revise

Me llevo cargando hasta la puerta del cuarto de kakashi; estar en sus brazos me hacia sentir seguro. Senti como Sasuke me presiono mas contra su pecho, como dandome a entender que el siempre estaria conmigo; de repente me senti extraño , me sentia…nervioso, ya que al estar tanto tiempo cerca de Sasuke me hacia sentir asi y no sabia porque.

-Sasuke.. ¿me puedes bajar?

-no dobe, no puedes caminar

-Bajame!!- me comenze a mover para que me soltara

-Que no dobe!! – abrazo mas fuerte

-Bajame teme!!

Comence a moverme mas fuerte haciendo que me cayera y para no pisar con mi pierna rota, pise con la otra…pero no guarde bien el equilibrio y eso causo que chocara con la puerta (que para mi suerte se encontraba emparejada -.-) y antes de caer al piso Sasuke me detuvo.

Alze mi vista y quede impactado por lo que estaba viendo, me imaginaba todo tras la puerta excepto esa escena: Kakashi e Iruka en la cama, ambos besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Kakashi tenia una mano en el pecho de Iruka y la otra en la entrepierna del mismo (osea de Iruka), mientras que Iruka tenia ambas manos en el trasero de kakashi.

-Kakashi- le llamo Sasuke que al parecer no estaba tan sorprendido por aquella escena.

El peliblanco miro a mi guardaespaldas indiferente y se sento en la cama.

-mas vale que sea importante

-tienes que revisar a Naruto, parecer se que se rompio la pierna

-…deacuerdo, suban a su cuarto y en un momento voy- nos dijo kakashi

Yo, por mi parte aun me encontraba en estado de shock, asi que no pude protestar cuando Sasuke me cargo para llevarme a mi habitación.

Ya estando en la cama, Sasuke se sento a mi lado y me miro, como dandome a entender que queria decirme algo.

-Naruto yo… lo siento, te prometo que nadie mas volvera a lastimarte asi tenga que arriesgar mi vida..

-Sasuke..no tienes porque..

-ya llegue chicos – interrumpio Kakashi-.. ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto al recibir una mirada fria por parte de Sasuke

- no, esta bien Kakashi-sensei – le respondi con una sonrisa

-bien Naruto, veamos esa pierna – dijo acercandose con un maletín en la mano

Se sento al borde de mi cama i empezo a revisarme la pierna.

-¿te duele?

-ahh..si

-si, efectivamente esta rota, pero descuida estaras bien, solo ocupo acomodarla. Ah por cierto, esto te va a doler un poco – al decirme eso hize una mueca de preocupación y desagrado, al ver mi expresión Sasuke me agarro la mano y me susurro:

-no te preocupes no durara mucho, estoy contigo..solo piensa en mi y no en el dolor

Kakashi coloco ambas manos en mi pierna; cerre los ojos y comenzo a hacer su trabajo.

El dolor fue insoportable y no pude contener el grito.

-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite y aprete mas fuerte la mano de mi azabache

-aquí estoy , tranquilo – me dijo con un tono de dulzura e igualmente apreto mas fuerte mi mano

-muy bien Naruto, solo falta enyesarte la pierna – me aviso kakashi

-y ¿eso va a doler?- pregunte preocupado, ya no aguantaba mas, el y Sasuke rieron muy bajo, supongo que por la expresión de mi rostro

- no si te quedas quieto- dijo kakashi sonriendo

Empezo a sacar vendas de su maletín.

-Sasuke traeme un recipiente con agua

-NO!- dije con un tono algo fuerte, eso hizo que me sonrojara al percatarme de mi reaccion

-no te preocupes Naruto, no creo que sea necesario que me vaya

No estaba muy seguro porque habia dicho eso hasta que unos segundos después Iruka entro en la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? Gritaste muy fuerte

-Iruka, traeme un recipiente con agua para enyesar la pierna de Naruto

Iruka salio de la habitación con un solo asentamiento con la cabeza

-Ya ves, te lo dije dobe- dijo sonriendo

No se porque, pero esa sonrisa suya me hacia sentir con una sensación de que todo iba a salir bien. Me senti cansado y con los parpados pesados.

-duerme Naruto – me dijo Sasuke en el oido, no se si fue cierto o un sueño, pero senti los labios de mi teme sobre mi frente.

A la mañana siguiente al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue lo de Kakashi e Iruka, la verdad nunca imagine eso. Heche un vistazo a mi alrededor y me percate de que Sasuke estaba a mi lado, acostado junto a mi, eso hizo que me sobresaltara y cayera de la cama.

-¿Qué hacer dobe? No te puedes levantar

Me ayudo a pararme y me sento en la orilla de la cama.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado

- si- sonrei, la verdad no estaba muy bien que digamos, me dolia la pierna, pero no queria preocupar mas a Sasuke

-Naruto- dijo Iruka-sensei al momento que entraba- ¿estas bien?

-Iruka-sensei, usted tiene muchas cosas que explicarme – dije algo enfadado-¿Por qué no me dijo?

- Naruto..hay algunas cosas que no sabes

-pues digame – le ordene- quiero saber porque no confio en mi

-nuestro amor no esta permitido..

-¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué ambos son……hombres? ¿es por eso que no esta permitido?

Me miro por un instante y nego con la cabeza

-claro que no Naruto, eso no tiene importancia

-entonces.. ¿Por qué?

- tu padre, como el rey que es, tiene reglas..reglas que tenemos que cumplir

- ¿y cuales son?

-no se permiten relaciones amorosas entre……se podria decir, los empleados de palacio, como tambien no esta permitido, por ejemplo, una relacion amorosa entre tu guardaespaldas y tu

Ante lo ultimo que dijo me paralize y me sonroje, mire de reojo a Sasuke y pude notar un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-pero eso no significa que este prohibido – comento Sasuke con un tono algo serio mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Después de lo dicho hubo silencio, nadie decia nada, hasta claro, como era costumbre de Kakashi, llego a interrumpir solo que en esta ocasión llego en el momento justo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el principe? – pregunto Kakashi

- bien – conteste

- ¿seguro?

-si- sonrei- solo me duele un poco

-entonces, lo mas recomendable es que te quedes en cama por un tiempo Naruto

- pero…

-yo te voy a cuidar, te cumplire todos tus deseos – dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso- solo quiero que estes bien..


	5. secretos

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 5 "secretos"

Ya habian pasado unas cuantas semanas después de aquel incidente, Sasuke habia cumplido lo dicho, cumplio todos mis deseos por mas tontos que fueran; Kakashi-sensei me dijo que ya podia levantarme y me dio unas moletas.

Sali de mi cuarto y escuche algunos ruidos provenientes del jardin, me acerque a la ventana y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver Sasuke entrenaba…sin camisa.

Se veia tan bien, tan perfecto, tan…deseable. Para ser un teme tenia un cuerpo perfecto, su pecho delineado, bien marcado era evidencia de tanto entrenamiento. Kakashi estaba entrenando con el, al parecer tambien era su sensei.

Solte un suspiro.

-Sasuke…- dije en tono muy bajo solo para mi

-te gusta cierto?

Me sobresalte. Voltee rapidamente hacia Iruka-sensei y sonrei tontamente.

-¿q-quien?- pregunte haciendome el tonto

-tal vez puedas engeñar a todos, pero a mi no Naruto, te conozco mejor que nadie- sonrio

-si, pero seamos sinceros Iruka-sensei, aparte de que es imposible que el se fije en alguien como yo, un dobe como el suele llamarme, mi padre nunca permitiria que..

-naruto – interrumpio- acuerdate que el mismo dijo: que no este permitido no significa que este prohibido

-si- sonrei- lo habia olvidado

-bueno te espero abajo para desayunar con kakashi y sasuke

-¿y me padre?

-salio muy temprano, asi que hoy puedes comer ramen- dicho eso se fue

Sonrei.

Mire de nuevo por la ventana y ya no estaba Sasuke ni Kakashi

-¿Qué hacias mirando por la ventana usoratonkashi?

-sasuke – me sorprendi. No lo escuche llegar.- n-nada

Al voltear a verlo me percate de que seguia sin camisa y senti que los colores se me subieron al rostro.

-¿acaso estabas espiandome?

-um…

-¿Qué? ¿ya se te olvido como hablar dobe?- pregunto con cierto tono sarcastico que odiaba

-Que teme eres!!!

-como sea

Se disponia a entrar a su habitación cuando lo detuve jalandolo del brazo

-espera Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-yo…queria decirte que..eres…muy…

-¿muy?- pregunto después de un rato en silencio

-m-muy…

El se acerco a mi mas de lo debido y para evitar que se acercara mas coloque mi mano en su pecho, eso fue un acto inconsciente y cuando me percarte de ello no pude evitar acariciarlo un poco.

Su piel era tan suave..tan blanca…en una solo palabra era perfecta tal como lo habia pensado..

-¿muy que?- preugunto mirandome de una forma..un poco extraña

-muy..muy…fuerte..- me sonroje aun mas

El solo sonrio de lado con su tipico porte de chico-que-todo-puede-y-ni-el-sol-lo-daña, en pocas palabras con su porte de superioridad. Se alejo de mi y entro a su habitación.

Suspire. No sabia porque le habia dicho eso..

Comenze a bajar las escaleras lentamente..demasiado lento (parecia un caracol) ya que no podia ir rapido por las muletas.

Escuche que una puerta se abrio y al poco rato Sasuke estaba detrás mio.

-que lento eres dobe

-callate teme, no ves que traigo muletas! – le replique

-ja! Esa no es excusa

Sasuke me cargo (de nuevo) haciendo que soltara las muletas por le repentino que habia sido eso.

-para que veas que si soy fuerte..como tu dijiste – me susurro

Sonrei y recargue mi cabeza es su pecho escuchando cada latido de su corazon.

Al llegar al comedor, Kasashi e Iruka nos mirarion de una forma un poco picara se podria decir.

Me sento en la silla y el a lado mio.

Comenzamos a comer (RAMEN!!), era el mejor desayuno de mi vida, ya que mi padre no me dejaba comer "porquerias" como el decia, queria que comiera saludable.

-Iruka – le llamo Kakashi

-¿Qué pasa?

-tienes un fideo ahí – le señalo cerca de la boca y de repente le robo un beso, sacandole un sonrojo a mi sensei- listo!- sonrio

Fije mi vista en la enorme ventana en frente de mi y vi pasar corriendo a un tipo que era perseguido por los guardias, aquel chico se parecia mucho a Sasuke, solo que era mas grande y con pelo largo.

Cerre mis ojos un instante y al abrirlos se comenzo a escuchar ruidos por el pasillo, dejando ver al chico pelinegro entrar corriendo.

-Sasuke, ocupo hablar contigo- le dijo

Llegaron todos los guardias detrás de el y lo agarraron

-Itachi.. ¿no podias entrar de otra manera?

-sueltenlo- les ordene a los guardias

- tu debes ser Naruto- me dijo Itachi sonriendo- mucho gusto soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke

-¿h-hermano?..con razon el parecido – susurre para mi

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?

-¿ya no me vas a decir onii-san como antes ototo-baka?

Sasuke le dirgio una mirada fria e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres " Onii-san"?

-mucho mejor, ocupo decirte algo importante

-pues dimelo

-de acuerdo…tu sabes quien me pregunto por ti y le dije que no estabas, no me creyo y me dijo que te avisara que si no la vas a ver, te va a venir a buscar

-¿le dijiste donde estaba?

-no, pero dijo que lo averiguaria

-maldicion! – susuro Sasuke

Mire a Sasuke, el tenia una cara de disgusto. No entiendo porque no me dijo que tenia un hermano, bueno no tenia que haberlo dicho, ya que el y yo no somos nada..bueno solo amigos

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron viendo fijamente un instante y pude notar en el rostro de Sasuke una leve sonrisa

-¿quieres quedarte a desayunar? – le pregunte

- no, no puedo porque Deidara me esta esperando afuera

-¿Deidara?

- si – sonrio- mi novio

-entonces tambien que se quede a desayunar

-gracias, ire por el

-NO!- dijo Sasuke algo enojado

- ¿Por qué no ototo-baka?... ¿acaso te pones celoso?

- no seas inútil Itachi

- mejor me retiro, otro dia sera

-esta bien- sonrei

Itachi se fue, mire a Sasuke por un instante buscando una respuesta.

-Sasuke… ¿de quien hablaba Itachi?

- eso no es de tu incumbencia dobe

Dicho eso salio del comedor lo mas rapido que pudo.

Se me hacia raro el hecho de que se enojara tanto al hablar de deidara, parecia un novio celoso, pero eso era algo imposible…..

Dejando fuera eso tambien me parecio muy extraño que Itachi no mencionara el nombre de la persona que busca a Sasuke..definitivamente ahí habia algunos secretos..secretos que tenia que descubrir.


	6. Shikamaru y Naruto espias por excelencia

Antes de que comienzen a leer me gustaria aclarar algo: esta historia sera de 2 o 3 temporadas (o como se diga..de todos modos me entendieron nee? XD)

la primera se llama: conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino

la segunda se llamara: el pasado acecha! El futuro es indefinido

la tercera de llamara: el consejero aparece! El mal viene en camino

ii una cosa mas! Se acerca el beso entre Sasu y Naru..tal ves en el capi 7 n__n

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 6 "Shikamaru y Naruto..espias por excelencia"

Me encontraba en el jardin con Sasuke, yo estaba sentado en una pequeña banca y el entranaba muy duro, cuando vi llegar a mi padre.

-Sasuke Uchiha – le llamo

- su majestas- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-necesito que vaya al pueblo en este momento

-¿al pueblo?

-si, tu padre me llamo y me dijo que no quieres ver a cierta persona

-entonces…

-si, tu hermano te va a estar esperando para llevarte e verla

-¿puedo ir con el padre?- le pregunte

- no, necesita ir solo

-¿p-pero porque no?

-Que no Naruto- dijo enfadado mi padre

-esta bien suspire

-entonces Sasuke, apurate y ve

- si, su majestad

Mi padre se retiro, en realidad era muy raro que el viniera a dar un mensaje ya que siempre mandaba a sus subordinados..

Ademas ni crea mi padre que no voy a ir, tengo que ir cueste lo que cueste!

-nos vemos dobe- se dirgio a la salida del castillo

Espero por lo menos 5 minutos y me fui tras el, fue muy facil burlar la vigilancia del palacio, solo basto que me pusiera un uniforme y un bigote faldo, que al salir me lo quite.

Después de un rato por fin "llegamos" al centro del pueblo y ahí estaba Itachi con….creo que era Deidara.

Me escondi tras la fuente; Itachi abrazo a Sasuke y luego sonrio.

Senti que alguien jalo de mi brazo y me espante.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shikamaru..me espantaste!

-lo siento- sonrio

- no importa

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-n-nada jeje..lo que pasa es que..- lo mire por un momento y me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba- ¿Qué tienes Shikamaru? – volvi a mirar hacia Sasuke para

asegurarme que siguiea ahí.

-termine con Neji

-¿Qué?!!- me sorprendi- ¿Por qué?

-porque…-suspiro- ya llevo 2 años esperando a que termine su compromiso con su prima..y la verdad yo no quiero ser su amante

-¿y el lo acepto asi como asi?

-no, me dijo que esperara solo un poco mas, pero no quise..es muy complicado

-que mal..

Mire de nuevo hacia Sasuke y ahora habia otro tipo que lo abrazaba, era el chico con el que lo vi la primera vez. Bufe, eso hizo que Shikamaru se asomara.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?!- pregunte enojado

- Neji..- dijo sorprendido

-¿e-el es Neji??!

-¿a quien espias Naruto? – pregunto confundido

- a Sasuke…

De repente mi guardaespaldas volteo a donde estabamos, asi que jale rapidamente a Shikamaru cayendo ambos al suelo.

Comenzaron a caminar y al doblar en un esquina agarre a mi amigo del brazo y los jale mientras los seguia

-vamos!- dije

- p-pero yo…

-¿no quieres saber a donde va Neji

-..no..bueno si

-entonces..hoy seremos Espias!

-hmm- suspiro- esto va a ser muy problemático

Se detuvieron cerca de una casa y comenzaron a platicar

-maldicion! No escucho!

Nos acercamos mas hacia ellos y nos escondimos detrás de unos barriles.

-tratala bien Sasuke- le decia Itachi

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- pregunto molesto

-tu bien sabes porque, asi que no te quejes

-al menos- comenzo a hablar neji- a ti no te dejaron por tener que verla- suspiro

Tocaron la puerta, salieron dos tipas, una pelo rosa y ojos verdes, y la otra pelo violeta y el mismo color de ojos que neji.

En cuanto la pelirosa abrio la puerta grito y se le echo encima a Sasuke, mientras la otra solo se sonrojaba.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Hinata..es la prometida de Neji..y la otra creo que..se llamaba Sakura

-¿y que es de Sasuke?

-no lo se

Entraron todos en la casa; habia una ventana enorme a lado de la puerta, supongo que ahí debe estar la sala, nos acercamos hacia aquella ventana y pude ver a todos sentados en los sillones.

Neji tenia una cara de preocupación, supuse que deberia ser por lo ocurrido con Shikamaru, y Sasuke tenia una cara de enfado, mientras que la tipa perlirosa sonreia como tonta y no le paraba la boca.

Ya habia pasado cerca de dos horas y ellos seguían haciendo lo mismo, de repente la maldita pelirosa se acerco demasiado a Sasuke, perecia que lo queria besar..no parecia que lo queria besar mas bien lo iba a hacer.

-¿Cómo se atreve a besar a mi Sa…guardaespaldas?!!

-no grites Naruto nos van a ver y eso seria problemático

Sasuke se alejo bruscamente de ella, la miro y le dijo algo, pero no pude leer sus labios, ella solo sonrio levemente y asintió

-Naruto

-¿Qué?

- te gusta tu guardaespaldas ¿cierto?

- n-no claro que no.. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- por que te pusiste celoso cuando lo iba a besar

-e-eso no tiene nada que ver!- hice un puchero y de nuevo lo mire por la ventana

-lo que digas- sonrio

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, al salir de nuevo la tipa pelirosa abrazo a Sasuke y le susurro algo que claramente alcanze a oir.

-te amo Sasuke..

Eso si no lo pude soportar, sali de donde me escondia, Shikamaru trato de detenerme pero solo logro que lo jalara conmigo.

-SASUKE!!- grite enojado

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto indiferente

-¿Quién es ella?- señale a la pelirosa

- eso no te importa dobe

-soy…-comenzo a hablar la ojiverde

-tu callate! – le grite- no te pregunte a ti!

Escuche claramente como Itachi reia al igual que Deidara; Neji estaba sorprendido al ver a Shikamaru , se acerco a el y lo abrazo, mientras Hianata solo miraba hacia otro lado.

Mire a Sasuke por un instante y al volver mi vista hacia Neji y Shikamaru vi que se estaban besando, no podia creer lo que hacia delante de su prometido, pero después de todo se veian lindos juntos.

Sasuke comenzo a caminar y lo segui mientras los demas se quedaban ahí.

-Sasuke respondeme!!- le ordene

-no tienes que estar aquí Naruto, tu padre se va a…

-no me interesa!- interrumpi- dime quien es ella!

-¿para que quieres saber? No es de tu incumbencia

-claro que lo es!!tu que..

-es mi prometida ¿contento?- me miro friamente

-¿p-prometida?- esa palabra me habia lastimado- ¿Por qué no me habias dicho?

-no tenia porque, ademas tu tambien debes de tener un prometido por ahí ¿o me equivoco principe?

- no… no te equivocas..si tengo prometido..pero es diferente

-no es diferente Naruto

-claro que si! A mi me quieren obligar a casarme y tu..tu..- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿yo que, Naruto?- pregunto al instante en que me avento ligeramente a la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a mis costados sin dejarme escapatoria

-a ti no te va a obligar a..

-¿y tu que sabes de mi?! No sabes nada!

-Sasuke..

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero casarme?!! No eres el unico que tiene problemas, no eres al unico que obligan a hacer cosas que no quieren Naruto!- grito- entiende eso!!

Comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, al ver eso Sasuke suspiro, cambio su mirada fria por una dulce y me abrazo

-yo..lo siento Naruto- me susurro- no queria hacerte llorar…

-Sasuke…- lo abraze mas fuerte

- yo no la quiero- confeso- mi padre me comprometio con ella porque quiere que el clan Uchiha prevalezca por mucho tiempo.

Aquello me tranquilizo, saber que no la queria..

-¿encerio? – le pregunte

-si- sonrio levemente- ademas yo..quiero a otra persona- susurro en tono muy bajo

Decidi no preguntar mas, preferia quedarme con la duda. En aquel momento solo queria sentir a Sasuke, sentir su calor, su piel..respirar su aroma..memorizarlo

-vamos al palacio Naruto – comenzo a caminar, la verdad yo no tenia ganas de ir ahí, queria estar nas tiempo a solas con el

-no..vamos a otra parte

-pero tu padre se va a…

-lo se- interrumpi con vos suave- porfavor Sasuke

-uhmm..-suspiro- esta bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-..vamos a comprar un helado – sonrei

-mm..de acuerdo

Llegamos a la heladeria como en 10 minutos, y en todo ese tiempo no hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos.

No habia casi nadie, solo unas cuantas personas

Nos sentamos

-buenas noches- saludo la mesera- ¿Qué van a pedir?

-un helado de vainilla- dijo Sasuke

- y..yo..un helado de…RAMEN!

-Naruto..no hay helado de ramen dobe

-¿a no? Jeje entonces de..limon

- muy bien- sonrio- enseguida se los traigo

-Sasuke..lo siento

-¿de que?

-de…haber hecho ese drama hace rato

-eso hacen los dobes como tu

-teme!! Encerio..lo siento, no se que habra pensado tu prometida..

-se puso celosa – rio levemente

-¿c-celosa?

-si, por la forma en que me hablaste

-.. ¿Por qué…..te grite?

- si, a nadie le permito que me hable asi..solo a ti

-¿Por qué..soy el principe? – pregunte algo triste

-no, yo creo que porque tu eres Naruto – me sonroje levemente

- Sasuke..- sonrei

Se acerco lentamente a mi, tomo mi barbilla con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia si mismo, cerre los ojos, apenas senti como sus labios rozaron con los mios cuando….

-aquí estan sus helados- interrumpio la mesera

Nos alejamos y sonrei mientras Sasuke la miraba friamente como queriendola matar por interrumpir en un momento importante.

-gracias- le dije


	7. sospechas

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 7 "sospechas"

Al salir de la heladería ya estaba oscuro y hacia mucho frio, al parecer Sasuke noto que me estaba congelando y sonrio de lado.

-¿tienes frio Naruto?- pregunto con un tono algo raro

-umm..si

Paso su brazo por mi hombro y me repego hacia el. Me di cuenta como miraba de reojo un callejón que estaba a lado mio. De repente me empujo hacia el callejón y coque contra la pared. Sasuke puso ambos brazos a mis costados.

-ahora si te tengo..- me susurro

Se acerco a mi lentamente. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los mios pero de un momento a otro pego su frente a la mia mientras cerraba los ojos.

No podía soportar el poco contacto de nuestro cuerpo. Tenia ganas de besarlo, pero mi maldito cuerpo no respondia.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke…

De alguna forma, no se como lo hize, pero logre que mi cuerpo reaccionara, me acerque a el y nuestros labios se unieron en un suave contacto.

Al percatarme de lo que hacia me aleje de Sasuke y me fui corriendo.

El fue atrás de mi, podía escuchar claramente sus pisadas. Me jalo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces dobe?

-yo..lo siento..no se porque lo hize

-esta bien, no importa

-.. ¿entonces no te molesto?

-no, yo diría que me gusto

Debi sonrojarme al oir eso..

Cerre mis ojos y sentí los labios de Sasuke sobre los mios, mordió mi labio inferior y aprovecho para escabullir su lengua a mi boca, explorando cada parte de ella. Definitivamente este beso no tenia nada que ver con el otro. Este era apasionado…

Al separarnos nos hacia falta el aire, sonreí y lo abraze.

-vamos al palacio Naruto

-si

Al llegar al castillo eran como las 11:30 (de la noche). Tratamos de entrar sin hacer ruido, pero eso era algo imposible para mi. Me cai al tropezar con un escalon, y como íbamos agarrados de la mano, cayo justamente encima de mi.

Al escuchar semejante ruido todos los guardias fueron. Al darse cuenta que era yo llamaron a mi padre, quien traia una cara de asesino y su victima obviamente seria yo.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI!!

-¿si padre?

Sasuke ya se había levantado asi que me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-ahora si estas en problemas!! ¿Sabes que hora es?

-etto…sobre eso..

-no me interesa, al rato hablare contigo

- pe-pero padre..

-nada de peros y tu Sasuke, veremos que hago contigo

- el no tiene la culpa!- le grite enojado pensando en la posibilidad que lo quisiera despedir

-no te metas en esto Naruto – me dijo Sasuke- aceptare las consecuencias

-pero consecuencias de que Sasuke? Tu no hiciste nada

-ya callense- ordeno mi padre- veo que se tienen mucha confianza al llamarse por sus nombres.. ¿verdad Sasuke?

- no es lo que usted piensa su majestad

- Sasuke, a mi oficina ahora mismo

-si su majestad

Estaba preocupado, cuando mi padre se enojaba encerio se enojaba, parecía un demonio en carne y hueso.

Entraron a la oficina y yo, como buen espia que soy me puse detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor

-Sasuke Uchiha… me habían dado muy buenas recomendaciones de usted..

- su majestad pero no sucedió nada, el príncipe esta sano y salvo

- no es por eso Sasuke, yo se que mientras mi hijo este con usted el estará bien

- ¿entonces que es?

-no creo que te hayas tardado tanto con tu prometida asi que quiero saber en donde estaban

-fuimos a comer un helado..eso es todo

-pues…- suspiro- mis guardias me dijeron otra cosa

-¿sus guardias?

- asi es, me informaron que los encontraron en una posición bastante comprometedora

-no es lo que usted esta pensando

- no creo que solo fueron a comer helado, digame que paso

-pues..

-responda!

-con todo respeto su majestad, no creo que sea de su incumbencia

-en este caso no se si confiar en usted, asi que lo mejor será despedirlo

¿despedirlo?!! Eso significaba no volver a verlo y eso no lo iba a permitir. Dejar de verlo seria una tortura para mi. No dejaría que se fuera ahora que..ahora que por primera ves sentí sus labios..esos labios que en mi interior siemore había deseado probar..

-No padre! – grite al momento que pateaba la puerta- no puede despedirlo.

Pensándolo bien..no debi haber echo eso...

-¿Por qué no Naruto?

-porque..

Esperaba que no hiciera esa pregunta porque no tenia una razón valida para el. Ni modo que le dijera "porque sus labios son mios!" Pues no. Era claro que nunca le diría eso.

-¿acaso ustedes dos tienen una relación sentimental?

No pude evitar sonrojarme porque aunque sabia que no teníamos una relación formal, sabia que algo en mi interior había cambiado un sentimiento hacia sasuke, un sentimiento aun desconocido para mi, se hizo mas fuerte.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente cuando nos besamos y debi sonrojarme aun mas de lo que estaba al recordar esa sensación.

-no padre..no es eso – trate de decir lo mas calmado que pude

- ¿entonces que es?

- que el no se lo merece, fue mi culpa.. yo inisti en que fueramos a otro lugar, lo siento padre

-Naruto..- susurro Sasuke mientras sonreía levemente

- no lo se..- dijo mi padre pensando en su decisión

-por favor padre..

-esta bien..pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-si – sonreí – se lo prometo

- pueden retirarse, y Naruto.. te estare vigilando

-gracias su majestad

Al salir de la oficina suspire profundo, parecía que mi padre comenzaba a sospechar de algo que apenas había comenzado…

Sasuke me agarro de la mano y me llevo corriendo hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

-Gracias Naruto

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrio de una manera especial, sincera.

-descansa dobe- dicho eso se fue a su habitación que estaba justamente enfrente de la mia

Al entrar a mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama, estaba muy feliz por lo que había ocurrido hoy, apenas cerraba los ojos y me venia el recuerdo de aquellos besos que nos dimos, de los suaves y tibios labios de MI Sasuke..

Me quede pesando en ello toda la noche hasta que me quede dormido..

-Naruto..

-mmm..Sasuke..

-Naruto despierta

Aquella no era la voz de Sasuke, abri rápidamente los ojos y me espanta al verlo a el.

-¡ ¿padre?!!- grite

-no grites Naruto, ocupo hablar contigo

-¿de que?

-de Sasuke

- ¿Q-Que hay con el? – pregunte algo nervioso

-eso quiero que me digas tu Naruto

-pues..no..hay nada..

-no te creo, si no hubiera nada no te hubieras puesto como loco al mencionar la palabra "despedirlo"

Maldición! Sabia que algo asi pasaría..algo me decía que no debi haber entrado asi a la oficina de mi padre.

-lo-lo que pasa es que..

-Naruto, no se te vaya a ocurrir tener una relación con el mas alla de

príncipe-guardaespaldas

-padre..yo

-yo se lo que te digo, no es el ideal para ti. Te va a terminar lastimando

-padre..

-no quiero que me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero

-¿algo como que?

-algo como…despedirlo, no permitir que lo veas nunca en tu vida y mandarte a estudiar muy lejos de aquí

-no padre, claro que no hay nada especial entre nosotros

Al decir eso sentí que algo en mi interios se rompia en mil pedazos, pero era necesario decir eso..

-confiare en ti Naruto

Salió de mi habitación y un segundo después entro Sasuke, parecía inquieto.

-Naruto..

-Sasuke!! – grite feliz, corri hacia el y lo bese pero no me correspondi- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupado.

-Naruto, es mejor que olvides lo que sucedió ayer..

-pero ..por que Sasuke? Si yo no..

- es encerio tienes que olvidarlo, es por tu bien

-no te entiendo si tu me dijiste que te había gustado..

-si me gusto, es solo que no quiero lastimarme

-Sasuke, tu nunca me lastimarías

-yo..solo te causare dolor Naruto

-Sasuke..tu ¿escuchaste lo que hable con mi padre?

-mm..- se quedo pensativo-..si

-Sasuke..

-desde ahora actuaremos como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros- al decir eso pude notar un aire de tristeza en su rostro

-Sasuke!- le grite mientras el salía de mi cuarto- no..te vayas..- susurre

No sabia se creerle, no es que no confiara en el pero se quedo muy pensativo para darme una respuesta, presenti que había algo mas. A lo mejor ocultaba algo, ya era demasiada casualidad que primero mi padre me dijera que Sasuke me iba a lastimar, y luego el venga y me diga lo mismo. Simplemente era demasiada coincidencia…


	8. un abrazo bajo las estrellas

Ola n_n si jeje me tarde algo en escribir este capi pero bueno aki esta!!! Espero ke les guste!

Y respondiendo la pregunta de Ranmen-chan mas o menos van a ser como 10 o mas capítulos por temporada..asi que serian como 30 capis en total..(si es que no se me ocurre otra idea jeje)

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 8 "un abrazo bajo las estrellas"

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos o tres semanas desde lo ocurrido, durante 4 o 5 dias se había comportado frio conmigo, me trataba de evitar y si estábamos juntos simplemente me ignoraba.

Comenzaba a extrañar aquellos pocos momentos que tuvimos de cercanía porque ya no se repetían. Ahora siempre mantenía distancia entre ambos. Muy contadas las ocasiones notaba como Sasuke me observaba desde lejos, me gustaba sentir su mirada en mi, ya que eso significaba que pensaba en mi aunque sea solo un momento.

Por una parte estaba feliz porque aunque se comportaba frio conmigo al menos no se había ido, seguía junto a mi y tenerlo cerca es suficiente, solo con verlo es suficiente para mi.

En unos de esos desesperados momentos de encontrar una respuesta pensé, que quizás mi padre lo había amenazado, Pero tan rápido como vino esa idea a mi mente, desapareció. Sabia que Sasuke no se dejaba amenazar, no era de ese tipo de personas.

Alze mi vista al cielo, las estrellas lucían muy hermosas, pero una en especial me llamo la atención. Era una estrella grande, en ella se apreciaban varios colores (verde, rojo, azul) y era la mas brillante de todas. Esa debe ser mi mamá que siempre me esta cuidando…

Sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

-¿Qué haces dobe?

-mirando las estrellas teme

Al decir eso pude notar un aire de melancolía en sus ojos, a lo mejor las estrellas le traían recuerdos.

-son muy hermosas..- susurró en mi oído

-si -sonreí- mi madre decía que las personas buenas que morían se convertían en estrellas..y así podían seguir con nosotros..

-talvez tenia razón –recargó su barbilla en mi hombro- aunque yo creo que las estrellas son un símbolo del verdadero amor

-¿del verdadero amor?

-si, de todo el verdadero amor que ha existido en este mundo..

Sonreí ante esa teoría. No imaginaba que Sasuke fuera tan romántico. Pero eso era algo que me gustaba.

-Sasuke…

Gire un poco mi rostro para verlo mejor y me encontré con su mirada que me observaba fijamente. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta casi juntar nuestros labios.

-es mejor…que vayas a dormir Naruto – me dijo ya a varios pasos de mi

-si..tienes razón..- sonreí levemente

Caminaba lentamente hacia mi habitación por los pasillos del palacio cuando una luz me llamo la atención. Venia de la oficina de mi padre. Fui hasta ahí y entre, no sin antes tocar.

-padre

-hijo, adelante

Eso era raro. Que me llamara hijo en vez de Naruto era algo muy extraño. Solo hacia eso cuando había buenas noticias, estaba muy feliz o simplemente porque tenia malas noticias.

-¿esta ocupado?

-no, claro que no. Siéntate. Ocupo hablar contigo

-esta bien- me senté en una silla frente a el- ¿Qué pasa?

-creo que lo que te voy a decir te va a alegrar

-¿enserio? Pues dígame que es

- como ya casi será tu cumpleaños, en menos de un mes para ser exactos, puedes elegir el regalo que quieras. Puede ser lo que sea- sonrió, algo muy raro en el

-ya se lo que quiero!! Quiero cance…

-lo que sea menos cancelar tu boda- me interrumpió

-¿Cómo sabia que iba a pedir eso?

-te conozco, soy tu padre. Ahora dime que quieres.

Muy difícil en realidad. Lo que quiero es algo que no puedo pedir.

-pues…..

-puede ser un viaje, no se lo que quieras hijo

-ya se!!! Quiero ir a la nieve!!- dije feliz

-¿a la nieve?

-si!! Nunca he ido a un lugar donde neve

-bien – sonrió de nuevo- entonces ese será tu regalo

En realidad no me acostumbraba verlo sonreir, es mas, me da mas miedo cuando sonríe que cuando actúa como un ogro.

-pero no quiero ir solo ¿puede invitar a quien yo quiera?

-claro.. ¿a quienes?

-bueno pues..a Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y a..Sasuke

-¿a Sasuke?

-si..

-de acuerdo- dijo ya algo mas serio- pero dejame decirte que una vez que te cases no volverás a ver a Sasuke

-pero.. ¿Por qué?

-claro a menos que Gaara te lo permita – aclaró- ah si y cuando vuelvas del viaje iran a visitar a tu prometido

-¿iremos?

-si, tu y Sasuke

-¿nosotros dos solos?

-si,no deben de llamar mucho la atención

-e-esta bien- dije resignado- ¿y cuando nos vamos de viaje?

-mañana mismo por la mañana, así que avisales

-si padre, gracias- sonreí

Salí corriendo de la oficina, quería ir al cuarto de Kakashi, porque se seguro ahí estaría Iruka-sensei. Por el camino me tope con Sasuke, jalándolo del brazo al mismo tiempo que pasaba, no dejando tiempo para reclamar.

Ni siquiera toqué la puerta, simplemente entramos encontrándolos es una posición algo comprometedora (de nuevo u.u)

-Chicos!!! – grite para que me pusieran atención

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa para armar tanto escándalo? Usoratonkachi- me preguntó Sasuke algo enfadado

-les tengo una buena noticia

- ¿y cual es?- preguntó Iruka-sensei

-iremos de vacaciones!!!- anuncie emocionado

- ¿de vacaciones?

-si Kakashi-sensei – sonreí

-¿y a donde vamos a ir dobe?

-no me digas asi teme!!!

-pues eso eres..no lo puedes negar dobe

-teme!

-bueno ya!- nos calmó Iruka-sensei- ¿A dónde iremos?

-a la nieve!! Salimos mañana temprano asi que prepárense

Dicho eso salí de ahí para dirigirme a mi habitación siendo seguido por Sasuke. Me jaló de la muñeca hacia el y pasó su brazo por mi cintura acercándonos mas. Nuestros labios estaban separados apenas por unos cuantos centímetros. Lo único que tenia que hacer era terminar con esa distancia solo con un paso. Pero no me atreví. Mis pies no se movían. Parecían raíces de un maldito árbol que no se quiere mover. Entrecerré los ojos. Pude notar como él solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa prepotente que tanto me gustaba de el y se dirigió a su habitación.

-descansa – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

Tal vez estuvo un poco aburrido..demo era necesario ponerlo jeje después verán porque n__n


	9. atrapados en la nieve

Ola a todos! Por fin subi el capitulo 9. Se que me tarde..demo no fue mi culpa u.u fue culpa de la tarea u.u de veras!!

En fin jeje, los dejare leer….

* * *

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 9 "atrapados en la nieve"

-¿ya llegamos? – pregunte impaciente, ya tenia muchas ganas de ver la nieve y aventarle bolitas de nieve al teme, sinceramente nunca había ido a un lugar en donde hubiera nieve y estaba muy emocionado

-por centésima vez nooo!- me contesto sasuke algo enfadado

-¿ya merito llegamos?

-que no dobe

-no me digas dobe teme

-te lo digo porque eso eres!

-ya llegamos- anuncio kakashi-sensei

-si!!a ekiar!!

-no Naruto –dijo Iruka-sensei- primero hay que instalarnos en la cabaña

-vamos, hay que apurarnos!- dije ansioso

Entramos a la cabaña, era algo pequeña pero muy acogedora, en el primer piso se encontraba la sala, la cocina y el baño y en el segundo piso los cuartos.

Fuimos al piso de arriba y solo había dos cuartos…y éramos cuatro, eso significa que dormiremos 2 en cada uno.

-s-solo son dos cuartos- dije algo apenado

-si – iruka sonrio- tu dormiras con Sasuke

-¿con..con sasuke?- susurre

-si dobe, dormiremos juntos

-bueno chicos- comenzó a hablar kakashi- nos vemos abajo en media hora

Iruka y kakashi se fueron a su cuarto; me agache para agarra mi maleta pero Sasuke me lo impidió y el la llevo a "nuestro" cuarto.

-no era necesario que hicieras eso teme, yo puedo solo…

-lo se, pero me gusta ayudarte Naru

Naru? Me dijo Naru??... es la primera vez que me llamaba asi, esto es raro..el no suele ser asi, no se porque pero presiento que va a pasar algo importante…

Observe el cuarto detenidamente.. y me di cuenta que.. solo había una cama!! Eso significa que vamos a dormir juntitos.. en la misma cama, compartiremos cobija.. y todo!!

-S..Sasuke..

-¿Qué pasa dobe?

-..solo..hay..una..cama

-ah lo se- sonrio levemente- le pedi a Kakashi-sensei que nos dejara este cuarto

-¿y cual es la diferencia del otro cuarto?

-que el otro tiene dos camas y este solo una

AHHH!! No puedo creer que lo diga tan tranquilo.

-Sasuke!!

-¿Qué? ¿te molesta dormir junto a mi?

-um..no – dije sonrojado-claro que no- susurre

-lo sabia

-es hora de ir a la nieve!!!!- grite emocionado y corrí hacia la puerta, pero algo me impido abrirla- ¿Qué haces teme?

-tienes que abrigarte antes de salir

-¿Por qué? No tengo frio, además..

-porque te puedes enfermar dobe- interrumpió- asi que ponte tu chamarra

-no quiero

- o te la pones o te la pongo

-no quiero ponérmela Sasuke-teme

-tu me obligaste Usoratonkachi

Sasuke agarro mi chamarra y me abrazo por la espalda, colocándome la chamarra encima, agarro delicadamente uno de mis brazos y lo metió en la manga de la chamarra, lo mismo hizo con el otro; paso su brazo por mi cintura y subió el zipper lentamente.

-S..Sasuke…

-¿te pone nervioso sentirme tan cerca? – me susurro al oído

-Claro que no Sasuke-teme – me voltee quedando frente a frente con el

-ah no?.. ¿Entonces porque estas sonrojado?

-n..no es cierto..ya me voy – trate de soltarme de su agarre

-no puedes irte aun Naruto

-¿pero porque?

-porque te falta algo

Sasuke agarro un gorro con orejitas de neko y me lo puso lentamente, acerco su mano a mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla.

-sasuke.. ¿ya me puedo ir?- ya no aguantaba estar cerca de el, tenia ganas abrazarlo..de besarlo.. pero me tenia que controlar, si no se armaría un gran problema con mi padre y no quería meter a mas problemas a mi teme. Además de que el mismo me dijo que olvidara lo que paso.. tenia miedo de que me rechazara y de nuevo las cosas se pusieran mal entre nosotros..no quería eso ahora que todo estaba perfecto…

-aun no

-¿ y ahora que Sasuke-teme?

El se acerco aun mas a mi, haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas, inconscientemente y sentí que los labios de mi Sasuke se posaron en mi frente.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!- le reclame

-¿Qué cosa?

-haces que me sonroje teme

-es que..te ves lindo sonrojado Naru

-Sasuke… - lo mire directo a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto me gustaban

-Naruto…

-Sasuke..yo

-chicos! –grito kakashi mientras abría la puerta- apuren….se

Nos miro algo sorprendido, como si no esperara encontrarnos muy juntos, técnicamente Sasuke me estaba abrazando y yo tenia mis manos sobre su pecho.

-ahora vamos- le dijo sasuke

Dicho esto kakashi salió del cuarto, Sasuke y yo nos reimos por la cara que había puesto el peliblanco. Nos separamos y fuimos con kakashi e iruka

-vamos a eskiar chicos- dijo kakashi-senseio

-sii!!- grite emocionado- pero..

-¿pero que Naruto? – me pregunto Iruka algo preocupado

-..es que no se eskiar

-yo te enseño dobe

Salimos de la cabaña y caminamos hasta llegar a un local donde había todo lo necesario para eskiar; el hombre que nos atendió nos dio todo el equipo necesario y al poco rato todos estábamos listos.

-nos vamos a adelantar – dijo Iruka

- si, luego nos vemos – le respondió Sasuke

Los senseis se fueron, dejanonos solos al teme y a mi; el se pudo delante de mi, me tendio la mano y me ayudo a pararme.

-vamos Naruto- me llevo hasta la puerta y salimos

-Sasuke..

El me agarro de ambas manos, estaba justamente enfrente de mi y caminaba de reversa (por si me caía el me agarraba), asi que no podía ver por donde iba. Sasuke no se percato que había una roca tras el y al pasar por ahí, se cayo

-jajaja- me comencé a reír

-no te rías dobe, no es gracioso

-jaja te lo mereces

-¿ah si? – coloco sus piernas alrededor de las mías y me jalo hacia el y caí justamente encima de el.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sasuke-teme?- pregunte ruborizado

-porque – acaricio mi mejilla- me gusta sentirte tan cerca de mi

-Sasuke..

Nos miramos a los ojos, sus ojos eran tan oscuros..Negros como la noche, pero en ellos se podía apreciar un brillo especial. Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Me levante rápidamente, hizo una bolita de nieve y se la arroje al teme.

-Eres un dobe!! – grito mientras se levantaba

Comencé a correr y el teme fue tras de mi mientras me aventaba bolitas de nieve.

-ven acá dobe!

- no puedes atraparme teme!

-claro que puedo! Y te lo voy a demostrar

Comencé a correr y a correr mas rápido, no iba a permitir que ese teme me atrapara tan rápido; seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna y al parecer Sasuke aun no se cansaba.

Era muy divertido estar con el, me gustaba esa sensación de.. felicidad, que sentía solo estando con el. Hasta hace poco aun no entendía mis sentimientos hacia el teme, estaba confundido por todo lo que había sucedido, no se ni como ni cuando comencé a sentir algo muy especial hacia el, pero lo cierto era que cada vez me iba enamorando mas…

Deje de correr, parecía que el piso ( o la nieve jeje) se estaba moviendo..( o yo me estaba mareando..), mire hacia todas partes y no había nada extraño. Sasuke agarro mi mano y comenzó a correr.

-¿Qué pasa?

- una avalancha dobe

El temblor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Mire hacia atrás, la dichosa avalancha ya nos había alcanzado, bueno solo faltaba un poco.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-la cueva- corrió con mas velocidad

-¿Qué cueva?

-en la que estas en este momento Usoratonkachi

Mire a mi alrededor y sonreí, no me había percatado en que momento dejamos de correr y entramos aquí

-si jeje ya lo sabia

Ahora se sentía como si la avalancha estuviera pasando justo arriba de nosotros. Al menos estábamos a salvo. Examiné la cueva una vez mas y me dirigí a la entrada.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa?

-estamos..atrapados en la nieve!!!

Fin del capitulo!! Ii etto…quiero aclarar que cuando escribi que estaban corriendo..no me acorde que traian los eskis jeje, no tengo idea de cómo le hicieron, pero corrieron con ellos n__n


	10. confesion una estrella aparece

ola a todos!! Lo se, lo se..me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo.. hehe pero al fin aquí esta el capitulo 10!!

Espero que les guste aunque esta un poco mas corto que los demás n__n

Eres un dobe mi principe:

Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!

Capitulo 10 "Confesion. Una estrella aparece"

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer??!!! Que tal si..o..

-relajate Naruto

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Estamos atrapados!!!!!

-no pasa nada

-Que tal si se acaba el aire!! Ya no puedo respirar!!

-Naruto

-Que tal si nadie nos encuentra!!

-Naruto

-..o que tal si viene pie grande!!

- Naruto.. estamos bien, no nos paso nada

-pero..pero..

-ya tranquilo – sonrio levemente mientras me abrazaba- estamos juntos ok?

-Sasuke…

-yo te voy a cuidar..te voy a proteger

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres proteger?

-soy tu guardaespaldas ¿no?

-entonces.. ¿solo lo haces por eso?- pregunte con un tono algo triste

-no Naru- me levanto la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- no solo es por eso

-Sasuke – sonreí- Gracias

-ahora vamos a sentarnos

Sasuke saco de su mochila una manta morada, la doblo el dos y la coloco sobre la nieve; se sentó en ella y me hizo señal de que hiciera lo mismo.

El frio se comenzaba a sentir a pesar de toda la ropa que traía encima. Mis manos comenzaban a helarse ( si, traia de todo menos guantes ), las frote una contra la otra, esperando que se fuera aquella sensación de frio. Sasuke me miro con cierto aire de dulzura en sus ojos y tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos..

-Sasuke.. ¿Qué ha…

-shhh- me callo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios- asi ya no tendras frio

-Gracias Sasuke..

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevábamos ahí. Me estaba comenzando a dar sueño, sentía los parpados pesados. Recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y cerré los ojos..

-dobe no te duermas

-mmm.. ¿Por qué no?

-porque no, tienes que mantenerte despierto

-pero tengo sueño Sasu..- bosteze

- tienes que mantenerte despierto Naruto

Suspire. En realidad estaba muy comodo en esa posición….

-Naruto eii Naruto

-¿uhhmm? – alze mi vista hacia el

-Na…ru..to..- levanto mi barbilla delicadamente y comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente al mio. Nos miramos fijamente un momento, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y corto la distancia que nos mantenía separados con un dulce beso. Me sorprendi y me ruborize,

-Sasuke.. ¿por..

-Te amo Naruto, yo te juro que trate de olvidarte, en no pensar en ti, en tus labios, en tus hermosos ojos azules como cielo…pero no pude. Te amo..

-Sasuke..yo..- no me dejo continuar porque sus labios aprisionaron los mios

Estaba tan feliz que no me importo estar atrapados en una cueva, no me importo nada, absolutamente nada. Habia esperado tanto por este momento, por sentir esta sensación que aunque no era desconocida para mi, hacia mucho tiempo que no la probaba, ahora se sentía diferente, con cierto toque de sinceridad, de ansias…

Al separarnos solo pude sonreir y abrazarlo fuerte para nunca..nunca dejarlo ir..

De repente sentí una presión en mi pecho, algo me tenia..preocupado…

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué sucede?

-.. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dijiste que olvidara todo?

-Naruto

-¿Por qué Sasuke?..dime..por favor..

-eso…no tiene importancia…

-claro que tiene importancia, necesito saber…por favor..

-Naruto olvídalo..lo que importa es que te amo

-pero..

-shhh..por favor solo hay que disfrutar este momento ¿si?

-..esta bien- sonreí levemente – pero después..

-si – interrumpió – te lo diré cuando sea el momento..

-Sasuke.. prométeme que nunca lo volverás a hacer

-.. ¿hacer que?

-… decirme que te olvide.. que ya no recuerda nada de lo que paso entre nosotros.. Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo..

- Naruto..yo… te lo prometo, nunca volveré a hacer eso y.. estaré contigo siempre..

-Gracias Sasu

Busque de nuevo sus labios y nos fundimos en un largo y dulce beso, ambos disfrutábamos del sabor del otro..

Entreabrí mis ojos un poco y había una luz flotando en medio de nosotros, una luz hermosa, brillante y con un ligero color plata…

-¿Qué es eso?... – pregunte curioso

Sasuke la miro y sonrio de lado, pero era una sonrisa sincera,,,

-es una..

-estrella..- termine la frase- Sasuke tenia razón!!! Las estrella son un símbolo del amor verdadero- le dije feliz

La estrella se comenzó a mover; sasuke me tomo de la mano y la seguimos. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, la luz atravesó la nieve, haciendo que la salida quedara libre y subió al cielo…

La mire fijamente, era la estrella mas brillante y hermosa de todas.. esa estrella representaba en amor que nos teníamos Sasuke y yo…..

Fin del capitulo y de la historia!! ……………………………… haha no es cierto .. solo es el fin de la primera temporada: Conociendote! El amor llego a mi destino!!

Espero que le haya gustado esta primera parte de la historia..

La segunda parte estará un poco mas interesante..y habrá unos cuantos problemillas entre Sasuke y Naruto, también conocerán un poco el pasado de Sasuke!!!!!! Y por supuesto habrá lemon!!!!!!!

Nos vemos en la segunda temporada: El pasado acecha! El futuro es indefinido!

Tratare de actualizar pronto!

Biee bieee


	11. Perdido

Ola a todos! Años que no actualizo haha lo se u.u pero aki esta el primer capi de la segunda temporada! Espero que les gusteeeee!

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido.

Capitulo 11 "Perdido"

Las cosas entre Sasuke y yo iban mejorando cada vez mas, estaba completamente seguro que el era el amor de mi vida…pero no sabia como decírselo. El todos los días me dice que me ama mientras que yo..por mas que trato de decirle que siento lo mismo hacia el, simplemente las palabras no salen de mi boca. Y debo admitir que tengo mucho miedo, miedo a que el piense que no lo amo cuando es todo lo contraria.

Cambiando de tema… mi padre dijo que tenia que estudiar matemáticas porque soy un desastre en eso y mi maestro seria Iruka-sensei.

Al menos el si me tenia paciencia n_n

-Naruto ¿entendiste?

-…si Iruka-sensei

-no te veo muy convencido..

-es que..no puedo concentrarme

- Naruto..deja de pensar en Sasuke un momento

-¿Q-Que?- me sonroje- yo..no estaba pensando en el

- si claro.. y los puercos vuelan no?.. lo que digas Naruto, ahora regreso, voy por mas libros

-¿mas libros?

-si- sonrio

Salio de mi habitación y suspire profundamente, apenas llevaba media hora de matematicas y ya no soportaba mas.. queriaa salir huyendoo

Dirigi mi vista hacia la puerta y Sasuke estaba ahí.

-Sasuke..ayudame

-¿a que quieres que te ayude bode?- pregunta mientras se sienta frente a mi

-..matematicas- conteste señalando el libro abierto

- ahh…-suspiro- esta bien, esta es una ecuación y como ya tienes el valor de X, lo que tienes que hacer es sustituir el valor de X en la ecuación y asi sacar Y.. ¿entiendes?

-si..poquito..no

-bien..te explicare de nuevo

-esta bien

-tu ya encontraste el valor X que es 5

-si

-y quieres saber cuanto vale Y, entonces solo sustituye en la ecuación el valor de X

-pero..

-solamente en lugar de X poner un 5! ¿ya entendiste?

-..nop

-ay dobe- sonrio

-sabes sasuke? Te miras mas lindo sonriendo

-¿eso crees?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

-si – sonreí

-entonces.. ¿Qué tan lindo me viaria si hago esto?- al acabar la pregunta se apodero de mis labios en un dulce beso

-Que bonita forma de aprender matematicas Naruto

-kakashi-sensei..yo…lo que pasa..- no sabia que decirle

-descuida Naruto, yo sabia que terminarían asi, solo venia a decirte que ya esta todo listo y mañana podrán partir

- ¿partir a donde? – pregunta sasuke confundido

-sera mejor que Naruto te explique-contesto el peliblanco mientras salía de la habitación

-Y bien Naruto.. ir a donde?

-sobre eso..yo..

-¿tu que?

-olvide decírtelo antes..

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A dónde demonios vamos a ir? – pregunto perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

-etto..a..

-Naruto ya encontré los libros- dijo Iruka al entrar- pero como son muchos será mejor ir a la biblioteca

-Si! Lo siento Sasuke, luego hablamos

-Naruto espera

-Vamos Iruka-sensei – sali corriendo

-NARUTO! – se escucho gritar a Sasuke

Al llegar a la biblioteca mi sensei hizo seña de que me sentara en la mesa donde había una montaña de libros.

-todavía no le dices ¿cierto Naruto?

-..no ..yo no se lo que pueda pasar si..

-Naruto – interrumpió con voz dulce- Yo se que tu amas a Sasuke y si se supone que tienen una relación deberías..

- lo se Iruka-sensei, se lo que tengo que hacer pero..

-¿pero que?

-yo..simplemente no he podido decirle que lo amo..y que tal si piensa que..

-pues díselo, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabe

-..espero que asi sea..

- recuerda que no basta solo son saberlo, tienes que decírselo y demostrárselo ¿deacuerdo?

-Hai, gracias Iruka-sensei

Después de aquella platica estaba completamente dispuesto a decirlo que lo amo y que mañana iríamos a ver a mi prometido..aunque no creo que le guste mucho la idea.

Me recosté en mi cama, pensando en una manera de decirle..pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada, se me venían ideas a la mente pero sentía que ninguna era correcta.

-Naruto- me llama Sasuke al entrar

-Sasuke ¿Qué..

-shh – puso su dedo índice en mis labios – ocupamos hablar

-si..lo se Sasuke

- bien. Primero dime a donde iremos mañana

-mi padre de dijo que tenia que ir a ver a…

-¿a quien Naru?- pregunto mientras me tomaba de la mano

-a..mi prometido

-oh..- me miro fijamente – esta bien – dijo con tono frio

-pero Sasu..tu sabes que yo.. te..

"vamos Naruto solo dilo..di que lo amas"- me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez

-¿Qué tu que?

-yo..yo te… "maldición no puedo"

-Naruto, yo que no te quieres casar..pero entonces porque quieres ir a verlo?

-yo no lo quiero ir a ver , es solo que esta podría ser mi oportunidad para..

-¿para que?- interrumpió- ¿para conocerlo mejor?

-no, para cance.. ¿acaso estas celoso?

-claro que no..- desvio la mirada

-Sasuke..

-no estoy celoso…solo un poquito

Ante la confesión no pude evitar reírme, no podía creer que el mejor ninja del reino, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviera celoso.

-¿de que te ries? – pregunto enfadado

-Sasuke no tienes porque estar celoso

-claro que tengo porque estarlo.. ese tipo me quiere quitar a la persona que mas amo..y como no quieres que lo este ante esa situación..

La verdad cuando Sasuke se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy tierno. Me acerque a su rostro lentamente y lo bese, simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-Naruto!- se escucho la voz de mi padre por el pasillo

-es mi padre- susurre

-lo mejor será que me vaya

-Sasuke

-¿si?

-yo..

-Naruto- la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca

-me voy Naru, al rato me lo dices

- de acuerdo..

Sasuke salió de mi habitación y al poco rato entro mi padre, pero extrañamente no parecía enojado, al contrario, lucia feliz.

-Naruto

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo venia a darte las buenas noches hijo

-.. ¿Buenas noches? Pero..

-lo se hijo, se que a veces soy muy duro contigo

-si..Demasiado

-pero lo hago por que te quiero

-padre… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes?

-claro hijo, adelante

-¿Por qué quieres que me case con Gaara?

-porque el..

-ya se que el va a ser el próximo rey de su país y que es muy poderoso pero…

-Naruto, esto nos conviene a los dos

-pero padre.. ¿Por qué no me puedo casar con otra persona que también sea..

-te diré algo hijo, a tu madre y a mi nos obligaron a casarnos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-porque ella era la princesa de un país muy poderoso y pues mis padres y los suyos se pusieron de acuerdo y nos casaron

-yo pensé que..tu y mi mama..se amaban

-claro que era así, al principio debo decirte que nos odiábamos pero luego..nos conocimos mejor y nos enamoramos

-..entonces tu debes de entender como me siento

-si, te entiendo pero…

-pero que papá? Yo quiero ser feliz, quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame

-Naruto- sonrio-hablas igual que tu mama, ella también le decía lo mismo a sus padres

-entonces..

-lo siento hijo, pero te tienes que casar, algún día lo entenderás- al acabar de hablar salió de la habitación

Eso era injusto, si el entiende como me siento no se porque me quiere obligar, además que el haya encontrado el verdadero amor en un matrimonio forzoso no significa que a mi me vaya a pasar igual.

Salí de mi cuarto al poco rato, me asome cuidadosamente y al ver que no había nadie fui corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke y al entrar cerré la puerta.

El estaba dormido, me acerque sin hacer ruido hasta su cama y lo observe por un buen tiempo. Dormido se veía muy lindo.. Parecía un angel.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente y deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios, estaba a punto de irme cuando Sasuke me jalo del brazo, quedando encima de el y en un instante yo ya me encontraba bajo el.

-Sasuke..

-Hola Naruto- susurro haciendo que me sonrojara un poco por el tono de voz que utilizo- ¿Qué te trae..por aquí?- pregunto al momento de lamberme la mejilla.

-yo..solo..

-¿Qué..tu solo que Naru?- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

Agarro ambas muñecas con una mano y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza mientras besaba mi cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas

-Sasuke..deten..ahh..te

-tu me dices que pare..pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa..mi príncipe

Dejo de hacer su trabajo y me beso, pero este no fue tierno.. Mas bien apasionado. Fue desabrochando mi camisa con su mano libre y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones causando que de mi bosa salieran gemidos.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Kakashi..

-Sasuke, el príncipe de ha perdi…- se quedo sin habla al ver aquella situación- do..

A mi guardaespaldas no le importo la interrupción y siguió con su trabajo.

-Iruka ya lo encontré!- grito el peliblanco

En instantes llego Iruka y se ruborizo por la situación, entro a la habitación y me jalo haciendo que me cayera de la cama y causando que sasuke lo mirara como queriendo matarlo.

-No puede entrar así a mi habitación- dijo Sasuke acercándose a nosotros

-Claro que puedo Sasuke, yo soy el tutor del príncipe

- yo soy su guardaespaldas – me jalo hacia el

-eso no tiene importancia, el es como un hijo para mi –me jalo hacia su lado

-pero es MI cuarto y EL estaba en Mi cuarto – me jalo de nuevo

-el no puede estar aquí- y de nuevo me jalo hacia el

-que si- me jalo

-que no- me jalo

-que si – me jalo

-que no- me jalo de nuevo, ahora entendía como se sentían los juguetes cuando los jalaba u.u

-Iruka, Sasuke parecen niños pequeños- dijo kakashi

Ellos no le hicieron caso y siguieron jalándome hasta que salí volando y caí al suelo

-itai!

-ves lo que ocasionas Iruka – le dijo Sasuke

-yo? Si tu lo estabas violando

-¿v-violando? – tic en el ojo

-si! Tu estabas violando a esta inocente criatura

Suspire y me levante del suelo

-vámonos kakashi-sensei. Estos dos seguirán peleando

-hai- sonrió

Nos salimos de la habitación y tras dar unos pasos aun se escuchaban sus gritos

-Claro que no! El quería que lo violara!

-¿Quién va a querer que lo violen?

-Naruto! si no para que vino a mitad de la noche a mi habitación a besarme!

-que te bese no significa que lo violes!

Bla bla bla bla

Después de 2 horas…

-Ya cállate Delfín!

-¿d-delfín? – con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo

Nota* Iruka significa delfín


	12. Verdades descubiertas

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido.

Olaa! Hace tiempo que no escribiaa hehe n_n peroo aki les traigo un capi mass.. este mas bien se tratara mas de la relación entre Neji y Shikamaru n_n espero ke les gusteee!

Capitulo 12 "Verdades descubiertas"

-Que les vaya bien! – gritaba Iruka-sensei mientras agitaba la mano- los esperamos a su regreso! Se cuidan!

-Hai Iruka-sensei! Sayounara!- me despedi mientras caminaba fuera del palacio

Sasuke me miro descretamente y rio.

-de que te ries?

-no, de nada…te miras gracioso

-Callate teme! No veo porke me obligaron a usar esto

-es para ke no te reconozcan dobe

-humm…ya lo sabia

-ajaaa

-me siento incomodo ¿acaso todos miran asi a los ninjas?

-no, es solo que te ves.. ¿Cómo decirlo?...no normal

-¿me estas diciendo raro?

-eso pasa cuando vistes a un dobe de ninja

-que gracioso hmph – hize un puchero ante lo cual Sasuke sonrio levemente-oye Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-crees que antes de irnos podemos pasar a comer ramen?

-¿ramen?...acabamos de desayunar

-onegaii…es que ya me dio hambre

-…(suspiro).. no te puedo negar nada

- yeii! Gracias Sasu – le di un beso en la mejilla

-…de nada…

Al entrar al Ichiraku ramen veo a mi mejor amigo Shikamaru sentado solo en una mesa.

-Shikamaru!- grite feliz mientras corria y me sentaba frente a el

-naruto..Ola – sonrio- ¿Qué haces vestido como ninja?

-va a ver a su "prometido" – contesto sasuke algo enfadado mientras se sentaba junto a mi

-vaya..que problemático

-y .. ¿veniste a comer solo?- pregunte

-no.. me quede de ver con Neji aquí

-ahh ke bien.. ¿ya no esta comprometido con su prima?

-en realidad no lo se..me cito aquí para hablar de eso

-pero… ¿Qué harias si no pudo cancelar su compromiso?

-pues….-me miro fijamente – ya te lo había dicho.. nunca aceptaría ser su amante

-¿entonces no lo amas lo suficiente?

-claro que lo amo Naruto – dirigió su vista a Sasuke, dudo un poco antes de hablar- ..Sasuke.. ¿Por qué Neji esta comprometido?

- ¿Por qué lo debería de saber?- contesto indiferente

-eres su mejor amigo

- y tu eres….su novio- contesto mirando por la ventana

-Sasuke- le hable- por favor, es importante para shikamaru saber el motivo del compromiso de Neji

-pero Naruto…

- tu lo sabes Sasuke.. ¿recuerdas el dia ke te segui? ¿recuerdas que tu me contaste de tu compromiso con Sakura? Aunque no lo creas…. Eso fue muy importante para mi

Torcio los ojos y sonrio.

-no se porke no te puedo negar nada a ti Naru – miro a shikamaru y suspiro – de acuerdo te lo dire

Sasuke pareció estar pensando por donde empezar, me miro por un instante y luego dirigió su mirada a mi amigo

-¿y bien?- pregunto Shikamaru

-tu sabes que Neji debe proteger a Hinata cueste lo que cueste, ese es o era su destino. Un dia, como hace unos tres o cuatro años, el y su prima se encontraban en el bosque, iban camino a otro reino pero en su trayecto se toparon con unos tipos. Ellos trataron de secuestrar a Hinata.. pero Neji trato de impedirlo, no importaba el costo, el lo impediría. En ese entonces el creía estar enamorado de Hinata, asi que con mas razón haría todo para protegerla sin importar incluso su vida…y

-no es necesario que sigas contando la historia…yo puedo hacerlo

-Neji…- susurro shilamaru

El Hyuuga se sento junto a su novio y lo miro.

-tal vez esto te vaya a lastimar un poco..pero te dire la verdad

Shikamaru bajo la mirada y asintio la cabeza.

-esta bien, no importa..quiero la verdad..no importa lo dolorosa que sea

- de acuerdo – neji tomo aire y se dispuso a continuar –Eran tres hombres, uno de ellos trataba de …de..- pareció que se perdio en los recuerdos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – de..violarla mientras..que los otros dos luchaban contra mi.. me enfureci demasiado y le enterre un cuchillo en el corazón a uno de ellos. No podía observar como…tocaban a Hinata..como lambian su cuello… - se notaba cierto tono de coraje y tristeza al hablar – como..la besaban y yo no podía hacer nada aun, tenia que matar al hombre con el que luchaba. Pero simplemente era imposible, el era demasiado fuerte. Ella…ella gritaba mi nombre, me decía que la ayudara… - las lagrimar se apoderaron de sus ojos, brotaban y brotaban como si fuera un volcán en erupción.

-¿tu..la amabas cierto?

-….si- confeso

Note como Shikamaru se puso triste al escuchar tal confesión y yo lo entendía muy bien, debe sentirse horrible el saber que el amor de tu vida amaba o aun seguía amando a su prometido, porque según pienso yo, si ya no la amara no lloraría con tanto sentimiento al recordar su historia.

-pero aun asi…no pude defenderla. Aquel hombre me había tirado y encajado el mismo cuchillo, con el que mate a su amigo, en ambas piernas y ambos brazos y me había amarrado a un árbol, justamente enfrente de Hinata… podía ver todo lo que le hacían esos pervertidos – cerro los ojos y de nuevo miles de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos hasta morir en su barbilla

-¿y luego que paso? – pregunto Shikamaru a punto de soltarse a llorar

-ya que acabaron de hacerle todo lo que se les dio la gana se fueron… Hinata llorando se acerco a mi lentamente, ella tenia marcas de golpes por todas partes, su maquillaje estaba corrido, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Despues de un tiempo… me dijo que estaba embarazada de ese bastardo pero no le podía decir a su padre…le tenia miedo a su reacción. Yo..le propuse que le dijera que ese niño era mio..y asi lo hizo.. Nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde ese entonces..

-yo..lo siento..

-si..-Neji se limpio las lagrimas – eso ya paso

-Neji..porfavor dime la verdad.. ¿tu..aun la amas? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa y llena de miedo

-Shikamaru.. perdóname, perdóname porfavor yo…nunca la pude dejar de amar

Shikamaru abrió de sobremanera los ojos, el llanto se hizo imposible de controlar. Neji abrazo fuerte a su novio.

-¿tu..me amas Neji?

-yo..- hubo un momento de silencio- yo claro que te amo Shikamaru

-no puedes amar a dos personas! Tienes que… elegir a una

Sasuke bajo la mirada como pensando en lo que mi amigo había dicho.

-nunca dije que las amara igual – susurro - yo nunca la podre dejar de amar porque es mi prima…es mi familia

-no te entiendo

-te amo a ti Shikamaru.. quiero estar a tu lado para siempre

Tras decir eso unieron sus labios en un dulce beso….

-es mejor que nos vayamos – me susurro Sasuke al oído

Salimos del lugar y me di cuenta de algo sumamente triste..: no había comido mi hermoso ramen!

Sasuke estaba pensativo, con la cabeza gacha. Parecia que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Tenia una cara que reflejaba dolos, nostalgia, tristeza.

Al decir verdad nunca me había cuestionado del pasado de Sasuke, tenia miedo de la respuesta que me daría si acaso le preguntara. Algo en mi interior me decía que el había sufrido, que tenia resentimientos guardados, sentimientos que nunca dejo ni dejaría salir.

-Sa..Sasuke- me atrevi a llamarlo- Sasuke..

Al parecer no me escuchaba, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, tome su rostro con ambas manos y uni nuestros labios en un beso.

-¿estas bien? – le pregunte, el sonrio levemente y asintió la cabeza.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar..

¿el pasado en realidad importa cuando hay un amor tan grande? ¿importa a cuantas personas hemos amado hasta encontrar al amor de tu vida?


	13. Sabaku no Gaara

Ola de nuevo! Aquí el otro capi! Disfrútenlo!

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido.

Capitulo 13 "Sabaku no Gaara"

Despues de un largo rato de estar pensando acerca de Shikamaru y Neji llegue a la conclusión de que, dado a su historia, seria imposible cancelar ese compromiso.

-Sasuke

-¿Qué dobe?

-deberiamos ayudar a Neji y Shikamaru

-nosotros no podemos hacer nada

-pero..

-Naruto..eso no es nuestro asunto

-pero Sasuke..

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? ¿Cómo los ayudaríamos?

-pues…hay que hablar con Hianta dattebayo

-¿para que?

-para decirle que Neji.. ama a otra persona

- Naruto..ella ya lo sabe, los vio besándose

-cierto…

-olvidalo, ellos lo resolverán

-…esta bien – dije decepcionado.

De verdad quería ayudarlos pero no sabia como y estaba claro que Sasuke no me ayudaría..

-además tenemos cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo cuales?

- pues..- desvió la mirada- romper tu compromiso

Lo había olvidado. Con todo eso de Shikamaru y Neji olvide que íbamos a ver a Gaara . Pero.. ¿Cómo podría pensar solo en mi cuando Shikamaru ocupa mi ayuda?

Despues de caminar por un buen rato (como 2 horas) sentí algo extraño, como si alguien nos observara desde hace unos momentos.

-Sasuke, creo que alguien nos sigue- le susurre al oído

Torcio los ojos con enfado y suspiro.

-Itachi ya basta!

- vaya, después de todo no eres tan tonto otouto-baka

-¿Por qué nos sigues?

-por nada en especial, ah hola príncipe

-hola Itachi-san – sonreí

-deberias ser educado como el otouto-baka

-lo siento, no se me da la gana ser asi y mucho menos contigo

-que carácter..- susurro- en fin te quiero aunque seas un grosero

Lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro alfo al oído que no pude escuchar.

-vaya – comento itachi sorprendido mientras veía nuestras manos entrelazadas – no sabia que estaban saliendo- en su voz pude distinguir cierto tono de tristeza

-si pues ya lo sabes – contesto fríamente

-príncipe ¿me permitiría hablar a solas con Sasuke?

-claro

El mayor jalo a sasuke un poko, quien hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-no seas tan frio conmigo Sasuke

Escuche decir a itachi, en realidad podía escuchar todo lo que decían ya que solo estaban a unos pasos de mi.

Sasuke no le respondió. Solo se limito a observarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-tu sabes bien porque- respondió sasuke

-entonces porque no me dijiste que tu y Naruto..

-eso no te incumbe, además quería evitar una escena de celos

-¿Cómo la tuya cuando estoy y/o hablo con deidara?

Sasuke bajo la mirada un instante y se tallo la cara con sus manos. Negó con la cabeza.

-aceptalo, tu también te pones celoso pero aun asi yo no te oculto las cosas

Sasuke se alejo de el y camino hacia mi. Pero antes de llegar conmigo se detuvo en seco y observo fijamente detrás de mi. Voltee y un rubio de ojos azules estaba ahí.

-Deidara- dijo sorprendido el Uchiha mayor

Aquel chico sonrio y fue hacia el. Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca.

Note como Sasuke se puso rigido ante el acto del chico.

-Naruto, el es Deidara, mi novio

-Mucho gusto Deidara-san

-Igualmente príncipe Naruto, la otra vez no tuve el gusto de hablar contigo.

Recorde aquel momento cuando espie a Sasuke y le grite como loco. Deidara estaba ahí. Me apene un poco.

-si- sonreí- lamento que presenciara eso

-descuida..ahh hola Sasuke – lo saludo indiferente

-hola…- lo miro fríamente

Entre ellos se formo un aura asesina y misteriosa. Se miraban fríamente como si quieran matarse.

-bueno..- hablo itachi abrazando de nuevo a su hermano- que les parece si los invito a comer

-que buena idea Ita-chan- lo jalo hacia el y lo beso de nuevo

-no- contesto Sasuke- Naruto y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

-que pena Sasuke, en verdad siento que no puedan comer con nosotros – comento el rubio con sarcasmo

- si – sonrio- en realidad no quiero soportarte

-ya basta – intervino el uchiha mayor- parecen niños pequeños

-nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo sasuke- vamos Naruto

-espera- lo detuvo su hermano, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ya puedes irte

-vuelves a hacer eso y.. te matare

Sasuke me tomo de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había aumentado la velocidad de sus pasos. Creo que Deidara y Sasuke se llevaban mal..muy mal, no se soportaban,

Nos adentramos en el bosque, aquel bosque que me recordaba como conoci a Sasuke.

De repente se detuvo en seco y me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué ..sucede? – pregunte un poco nervioso

El simplemente sonrio y se acerco lentamente a mi. Coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

-Na..ruto.. – susurro en mi oído

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Cerro los ojos y unió nuestros labios en un suave contacto. Escabullo su lengua a mi boca y exploro cada parte de ella, dejando su sabor por todas partes. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron un juego, a mezclar sus sabores. Su boca viajo hasta mi cuello y comenzó a lamberlo, besarlo, succionar suavemente mi piel dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Su mano se escabullo debajo de mi camisa, jugando con mis pezones, pellizcándolos suavemente.

-ahh..ahhh..Sasuke..

El me miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos negros y penetrantes. Sentí caliente todo mi cuerpo, estaba completamente sonrojado.

Su mano viajo desde el pecho hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Acaricio aun con ropa en mi parte sensible. Estaba duro..y dolia un poco. Desabrocho mi pantalón y su mano toco mi miembro ya erecto. Abraze a Sasuke, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Me daba mucha pena. Comenzo a masturbarme lentamente.

-ahh..ahh – sonido comenzaron a salir de mi boca

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad poco a poco. Me estaba desesperando, quería que lo hiciera mas rápido pero los gemidos que salian de mi boca me impedían hablar. Su mano comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido.

-ahh..ahh..ahh- me tape la boca con ambas manos

Siguió haciendo su trabajo hasta que me corri en su mano. Saco su mano de mi pantalón y estaba llena de semen, la lambio lentamente como disfrutando de su sabor.

-exquisito.. – susurro

-sasuke..- me ruborize

El sonrio. Me avente hacia el y caimos al piso, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese. Ahora era mi turno de complacerlo.

Se escucho una caballo relinchar y ambos lo miramos sorprendidos. Nos levantamos y cogi una nota que estaba colgando del caballo.

" príncipe Naruto

Le envio un caballo que lo traerá hasta aquí

Atte: tu prometido "

Sasuke me arrebato la hoja, la arrugo y la aventó.

-tu eres solamente mio Naruto- me susurro con voz sexy

Cuando Sasuke miro fijamente al caballo pareció perderse en sus pensamientos

Flashback Sasuke***

-Felicidades Sasu-chan- le decía la voz de un niño mientras le mostraba al pelinegro un hermoso caballo con un moño en la cabeza

-¿es..para mi?

-claro que es para ti

- no tenias porque molestarte – sonrio y abrazo al caballo

-se que en tu casa no te dejarían tenerlo, pero como siempre estas aquí conmigo lo veras a diario – sonrio

- gracias..te quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero Sasu-chan

Fin flashback Sasuke****

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?

-eh.. si, si.. vamo Naru

Me ayudo a montar en el caballo y luego subió el. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tomo las riendas.

-arre

- no sabia que podias montar

-tu novio sabe muchas cosas- contesto

-¿no-novio?

- si..soy tu novio

Novio. Que bien se escuchaba esa palabra. Sasuke es mi novio. Mio y solo mio.

Después de por lo menos tres horas de camino llegamos al palacio de mi prometido. Mi novio bajo primero del caballo y luego me ayudo a bajar.

-bienvenido príncipe Naruto – me recibió mi prometido al llegar

-Gracias –sonreí – el es..- dije señalando a sasu

-Sasuke Uchiha – susurro el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente

El pelinegro lo miro sorpendido.

-Sabaku no Gaara


	14. celos y desilucion

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido.

Capitulo 14 "celos y desilusión"

Se miraban fijamente, Gaara sonrio levemente mientras Sasuke lo seguía mirando fríamente como siempre solia hacer. Parecian conocerse. El rostro del pelirrojo pareció iluminarse, se veía feliz. Bajo la mirada un momento y miro de nuevo a Sasuke.

-¿no te alegra verme Sasuke?

-en realidad no

-nunca espere volverte a ver por aquí

-ni yo.. – susurro

-bueno deben de tener hambre, vayamos a comer

-si, muero de hambre!- dije mientras seguía a Gaara

Pasamos por un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores, arboles de todos tamaños, mariposas volando por ahí, hasta llegar al comedor. Nos hizo señal de sentarnos y así lo hicimos.

Detrás de Gaara apareció un chico, muy parecido a Sasuke, de pelo negro, ojos de igual color y una tez pálida.

-Príncipe Naruto, el es Sai mi… - dudo un poco y miro a Sasuke- mi mejor amigo

-mucho gusto

-igualmente- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke suspiro molesto y torció los ojos.

-Sasuke – lo llamo Sai- ¿aun me recuerdas?

-desafortunadamente si

-claro.. como podrías olvidarte de mi – comento sarcástico mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Gaara

Se formo un momento de tensión, nadie se atrevía a hablar solamente se miraban entre ellos hasta que entro un chico al comedor y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke.

-Sasuke!- grito con cierto tono de felicidad en su voz y le jalo las mejillas- que alegría verte

-Yashamaru..- susurro- ¿Cómo hs estado?

-muy bien- sonrio dulcemente- ¿y que haces por aquí? Jamás crei volver a verte

- traje al príncipe – comento indiferente

-¿eres..su guardaespladas, su niñero o algo asi?

-soy su guardaespaldas – me miro y sonrio

-que bien ¿y como esta itachi?

-bien

-¿sigue siendo novio de Deidara?

Sasuke no espero que le preguntara eso. Lo miro fijamente y asintió con la cebeza.

-ah…este… - se puso un poco nervioso ante su mirada- ¿quieren onigiri?

-si! – fui el primero en contestar y es que la verdad me moria de hambre.

-por favor tio- le pidió Gaara

- de acuerdo, en un momento se los traigo – se dirigió a la cocina

Sasuke paso su brazo por mi hombre y me acerco a el. A Gaara pareció incomodarle ya que se nos quedo viendo pero cuando dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, en sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza.. nostalgia

-veo que se llevan muy bien- comento mi prometido

- si – contesto sasuke – tal vez demasiado

El pelirrijo parpadeo un par de veces y quizo cambiar de tema.

-¿y te gusto el caballo que mande por ti? – me pregunto

-si, estaba muy lindo ¿nee sasuke?

-si, aunque fue muy inoportuno- sonrio pícaramente mientras me miraba

-¿pues que estaban haciendo?- pregunto sai

-no creo que te interese

- a mi no, pero supongo que a Gaara si

-sai por favor callate – le susurro el pelirrojo

-yo pensé que solo eran amigos

-pues no ya que los amigos no se besan

-pensé que lo habrías superado Sasuke pero ya veo que no

-tu no sabes nada de mi asi que mejor cierra la boca

- sai basta, dejalo en paz – le ordeno Gaara

-¿Por qué lo defiendes a el? Se supone que debes defender a tu novio

-¿son… novios? – susurro sasuke algo confuso

-si- contesto sai- pero no creo que te interese

- pues la verdad no – contesto- no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo

-pues esto no solo tiene que ver conmigo, también tiene que ver con Gaara

-es lo mismo, no me importa

-claro Sasuke, como si alguien pudiera creerte eso. Eres débil Sasuke aceptalo

-Basta ya! Dejen de pelear- intervino Gaara

- tu no eres nadie para llamarme débil

-por favor Sasuke, según tu eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores ninjas que nadie puede derrotar, que nada te intimida, que nadie te puede lastimar… pero lo que en realidad eres es un débil que en su interior siempre esta llorando, que no deja ir el pasado, que…

De repente Sasuke se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a sai tirándolo de la silla, se limpio la sangre que salía de su oca y se puso de pie. Trato de regresarle el golpe a Sasuke pero Gaara le detuvo el puño

-no voy a permitir que lo golpees Sai

Mire a Sasuke, el estaba con la vista gacha y los ojos un poco llorosos. Nunca lo había visto asi. Lo que le dijo aquel chico le había afectado.

-Sasuke- susurre, trate de acariciar su mejilla pero el simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del comedor

-Sasuke espera.. – le dijo Gaara mientras iba tras el

Sai se quedo un momento inmovi, en sus ojos se veía el enojo

Luego mi miro y dijo:

-vamos Naruto

-¿A dónde?

-¿no me digas que no quieres saber a donde van?

-pues..

-¿quieres saber lo que va a pasar?

-si..

- entonces vamos

-de acuerdo

Lo seguí, salimos al jardín y allí estaban mirándose, abrazándose con la mirada. Nos escondimos tras unos arboles cerca de ellos.

-¿estas bien Sasuke? – lo tomo de la barbilla y la levanto, haciendo que lo mirara.

-yo.. tal vez Sai tiene razón, soy todo lo que el dice – susurro

-claro que no, tu no eres débil.. al contrario eres muy fuerte Sasuke. Todos saben pero Sai no, el no te conoce como yo, el no sabe nada de ti

-..yo no sabia que aun tenias el caballo – dijo cambiando de tema, tal vez hablar de eso le era incomodo

-es tuyo

-pense que lo habrias regalado

-si lo hize, te lo di a ti- sonrio- puedes llevártelo cuando quieras

-gracias..

Y de la nada Gaara comenzó a llorar en silencio, solo se miraban miles de lagrimas recorrer sus mejilla. Abrazo a Sasuke y hundió su rostro en le cuello.

-perdóname- susurraba- perdóname Sasuke

- no puedo perdonarte Gaara, sabes que nunca lo hare

-pero tu sabes que yo..

-basta- interrumpió- no quiero saber

Se zafó del abrazo de Gaara y camino en dirección al comedor, pero el pelirrojo lo jalo del brazo y lo coloco contra un árbol. Puso ambas manos alrededor de sasuke dejándolo atrapado entre el y el tronco. Acerco su rostro lentamente al de Sasuke y lo beso. Lo estaba besando. Estaba besando a mi novio, a mi sasuke. Otros labios que no eran los mios estaban besando a Sasuke. No podía soportar eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se estaban besando? ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo alejaba?

Ahora era yo el que estaba llorando.

Sasuke empujo a Gaara del pecho y se toco los labios. Nego con la cabeza como diciendo "no debiste hacer eso" y se fue. Siguio su camino al comedor.

Me hubiera quedado todo el dia ahí parado como tonto mientras lloraba, si no hubiera sido porque sai me jalo del brazo y me llevo al comedor por un camino mas corto.. Al parecer el no estaba tan sorprendido. Se sento y parecía como si no hubiera visto nada. Tal vez su rostro no reflejaba nada, ningún gesto de dolor, de traición pero sus ojos si. En sus ojos se veía toda la tristeza que sentía.

Al poco rato llego Sasuke. Se sento a mi lado sin mirarme, perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, después de un rato, se digno a mirarme

-Naruto.. ¿estas bien? – pregunto al ver mi rostro

..es solo que… - no podía decirle que los mire, se supone que yo me debi haber quedado aquí.

-aquí esta el onigiri – entro yashamaru y miro hacia todas partes - ¿y Gaara?

-aquí estoy – contesto al entrar

-¿estan…bien?- nos pregunto al observar nuestros rostros


	15. pequeña discusion

Konnichiwa! Haruhi Suzumiya reportandosee! XD okk..antes de que comienzen a leer tengo que aklarar algo (cof cof) el caballo se lo regalo Gaara a Sasuke n_n pero no se preocupen mucho por eso, en los próximos capítulos sabran mas acerca de la relación entre Sasuke y Gaara n_n

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido!

Capitulo 15 " pequeña discusión"

No entendía nada… acaso Sasuke y Gaara tuvieron algo que ver? O Sai y Sasuke? Todo esto es muy confuso. Y si asi fuera.. ¿Por qué Sasuke no me había dicho nada? … oh..creo que fue por que nunca le mencione el nombre de mi prometido..

Ahora que iba a hacer? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.. necesitaba saber la verdad. Y claramente Sasuke no me la diría asi como asi.. tenia que preguntarle directamente. Pero.. tenia miedo.. miedo de saber su respuesta.. de saber la verdad.

Gaara me miro y sonrio. No tenia sentido que hiciera eso.. después de lo que hizo. Suspire. Tenia ganas de salir de ese lugar y regresar a mi casa. Tal vez a esto se refería mi padre cuando dijo que sasuke podría lastimarme.. pero aun si..

-me comento tu padre que estarías aquí por un muy buen tiempo?

- ¿por un buen tiempo? Solo tenia planeado estar aquí como 2 dias

-tu padre me dijo otra cosa..me dijo que estarían por lo menos dos semanas

-no podemos quedarnos aquí dos semanas – dijo sasuke

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no acaso el rey es el que manda?

-Naruto no siempre hace lo que su padre le ordena - contesto

-ohh ya veo… bueno vayamos al jardín – parecía que eso que le dijo sasuke no le cayo en gracia. Tal vez el quería estar con sasuke mas tiempo y no solo dos días- los guiare a sus habitaciones ¿de a cuerdo?

-si – conteste, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo.. ocupaba pensar.

Todos salimos tras el. Sai aun tenia una cara de… se podría decir decepcion. Sasuke y Gaara actuaban normales, no entendía como podían estar asi.. como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me aleje un poco de Sai y Gaara, Sasuke pareció notarlo y me siguió.

-sasuke – lo llame en un susurro mientras me recargaba en un árbol

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – se acerco a mi

-yo… ocupo hablar contigo

-adelante..

-.. yo.. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿de que hablas?

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?.. tu sabes Sasuke..

-en realidad no lo se – comento mirando una planta que se encontraba cerca de nosotros

-los vi… a ti y a Gaara

Sasuke abrió los ojos de sobremanera, creo que si no los hubiera visto… sasuke jamás me habría dicho lo que paso…

-Naruto…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué sasuke? Dime..dime que hay entre ustedes

-no hay nada Naruto además no kreo que sea el momento..

- Contestame ¿no crees que tengo derecho a saberlo?- lo interrumpi

-para empezar porque me estabas espiando? Tu no tienes derecho a..

-que yo no tengo derecho? Eres mi novio sasuke

-y eso que? Eso no significa que puedes meterte en mis asuntos

-Sasuke..esto no solo te concierne a ti.. somos novios y besas a otra persona…

-no lo veas de esa manera

-entonces como quieres que lo vea?

-fue.. yo.. el me beso y ya

-y tu te dejaste no?

-basta Naruto ..

-solamente quiero saber la verdad.. eso es todo- el tono en el que hable fue muy bajo.. apenas audible

-Naruto – susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – tu sabes que solo te amo a ti.. mi príncipe…

Sonreí levemente.. que mas podía hacer? No quería seguir discutiendo con el. Sasuke me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Principe Naruto – me llamo el pelirrojo- ¿se encuentra bien?

-si… vayamos a las habitaciones

-siganme

Nos adentramos en el palacio, pasamos por enormes pasillos y de las paredes de estos colgaban hermosos cuadros de paisajes.

-esta es tu habitación- me dijo señalando una puerta – y esta es la tuya Sasu-chan, esta justamente enfrente de la de Naruto

¿sasu-chan? ¿desde cuando le decía asii?

-esta bien – susurro Sasuke

-deben de estar cansados será mejor que …

-si – interrumpió sai- me voy a descansar- dicho eso salió del lugar, ni siquiera de había despedido de su novio…

-bueno yo los dejo, que tenga buena noche Principe Naruto

-.. igualmente

Entre a mi ahora habitación y me recosté en la cama. El cuarto estaba muy bonito y grande. Tenia una hermosa vista del jardín. Pasaron las horas y no podía dormir… aquel asunto seguia rondando en mi cabeza.

Se escucho que alguien tocaba una puerta cerca de mi habitación.. ¿podría ser que..Gaara…no..claro que no.. no podía ser.

Abri un poco mi puerta, lo suficiente para poder ver hacia el pasillo. Gaara seguia tocando la piera.

-¿Quién? – se escucho preguntar a sasu desde adentro

-soy yo.. Gaara

A los pocos segundos abrió la puerta y el pelirrojo entro.

¿Por qué estaba visitando a Sasuke a esa hora? ¿ porque Sasuke lo había dejado entrar a su habitación asi como asi? ..creo que.. estaba celoso. ¿pero quien no lo estaría en esta situación? Miles de cosas me llegaron a la mente. ¿Sasuke seria capaz de engañarme mas alla de un beso? No, claro que no.. o al menos eso quería creer.

Por kami-sama! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ..mire el reloj .. los segundos se me hacían eternos.. ese ruidito de las manecillas del reloj era insoportable en ese momento.

Basta! Tenia que hacer algo!

Sali de mi habitación y toque la puerta.

-Sasuke.. soy yo.. Naruto

-espera…

A los pocos minutos abrió la puerta. Trate de mirar hacia adentro pero no veía nada raro ni a nadie.

-yo…

-¿Qué pasa Naru?

-yo.. no puedo dormir… duérmete conmigo ¿si? – susurre

Me miro un poco raro.. tal vez había pensado otra cosa..

-no pienses mal.. yo solo quiero que duermas junto a mi

-esta bien – sonrio de una manera tierna – regresa a tu habitación, estare contigo en un momento

-esta bien – suspire y fui a mi habitación

-¿A dónde vas Sasu-chan? – se escucho la voz de Gaara por el pasillo

-voy con Naruto.. luego hablamos Gaa… - se quedo en silencio.. parecía que estaba dudando por un momento – Gaa-chan – susurro

-de acuerdo – suspiro – nos vemos mañana.. descansa Sasu-chan..

Después de un rato Sasuke entro a mi habitación y al verme sonrio. Se acosto junto a mi y me abrazo.

-no olvides que.. te amo mi Naru.. – me susurro al oído – no importa lo que pase siempre lo hare… mi príncipe..

Sasuke… ahora lo sabia.. no podía perder a sasuke.. el significa mucho para mi. Y jamás permitiría que alguien lo alejara de mi…tendría que luchar por el.. para que ese Gaara no me lo quitara . pero ¿Cómo lucharía contra alguien que ni siquiera conozco bien? ¿Cómo luchar si ni siquiera sabia que había pasado entre ellos? No sabia.. como era su relación.. porque ahora presentia y estaba casi 100 porciento seguro de que entre ellos había algo.. ahora solo tenia que descubririlo..


	16. en donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan

Ola a todos! Años que no escribia neee? Hehe había tenido algunos problemillas con la compu..-.- pero bueno aki esta el siguiente capituloo, Espero que les gustee

Eres un dobe mi príncipe:

El pasado acecha! El futuro es indefinido!

Capitulo 16 "donde hubo fuego..cenizas quedan"

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol me pegaban directamente en el rostro. Bostecé pase mi mano por la cama tratando de despertar a sasuke pero el parecer ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Sasuke? – me senté y mire por toda la habitación pero no, no parecía estar ahí "tal ves este en el baño" toque la puerta ( había baño en el cuarto) pero nadie respondía.. "supongo que tampoco esta ahí"

Dirigi mi vista al buro que estaba cerca de la cama y note que tenia una nota.

" "Naruto

ya sabes donde encontrarme

atte: Sasuke " "

Sali de mi habitación y estuve rondando por el palacio por un largo tiempo porque la verdad, por mas que estuve pensando que hasta me queme el cerebro, no sabia en donde podría estar ese teme. Que tan difícil hubiera sido poner el lugar en donde iba a estar!

-Naruto! – escuche gritar a sasu

Voltee para todas partes hasta ke los vi, si los vi en plural -.- estaba con ese mapachee sin cejas de gaara. Entre al comedor y se sente junto a mi guardaespaldas.

-buenos días – salude

-buenos días – respondieron Gaara y Sai

-al fin despiertas dobe.. que flojo eres

-ii thu eres un teme! Si hubieras puesto el lugar en el ke estarías hubiera llegado antes!

-no es mi culpa que no usaras tu cerebrito para pensar como una persona normal lo haria

-Baka! Claro ke pienso! Solo que… no importa! De todos modos es tu culpa

- usoratonkashi

Un chico entro con una enorme charola repleta de platos. Debo admitir que olia delicioso! coloco los platos en la mesa. Note que 3 platillos eran iguales i uno de ellos era diferente.

Sasuke miro un poco sorprendido a Gaara quien solo sonrio y asintió con la cabeza.

-no se me ha olvidado –comento el pelirrojo- es tu platillo favorito.. ¿aun lo es cierto?

-si..sigue siendo mi favorito…gracias Gaara

-de nada Sasu-chan

Se miraron fijamente un momento y note como sasu sonreía con nostalgia

-demo no hay mejor platillo que el ramen! – dije llamando la atención de todos

-tal vez para ti dobe.. que comes puras cosas.. raras

-oye teme, el ramen no es raro..es delicioso

Sasuke negó con la cabeza varias veces como diciendo "no tienes remedio"

-ah i también hice tu postre favorito Sasuke… adivina cual es Naruto

-..ehm..

-¿acaso no lo sabes?

-no..no lo se..-susurre

Ese Gaara me hacia sentir que como si no conociera a Sasu..como si fuera un desconocido.

-bueno..entonces sabes que no le gusta la cebolla?

Baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza. No lo sabia. No sabia muchas cosas acerca de Sasuke pero aun asi… yo sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-oh bueno..y ¿sabes cuando es su cumpleaños?

-.. ¿su.. cumpleaños?

Nunca.. había pensado en eso..su cumpleaños .. debería saberlo..

-¿acaso..no lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido

-yo.. – "que le podía decir? No..no se cuando es el cumpleaños de mi novio. u.u"

-se supone que deberías saberlo, para el es un dia muy importante..

-yo lo se.. que es importante

-no puedo creerlo príncipe Naruto.. no sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de tu amado noviecito. Si fuera tu me sentiría muy mal

-Ya!- grito Sasuke-Basta Gaara, tal vez el no sepa muchas cosas sobre mi, pero sabe algo mucho mas importante: que lo amo con todo mi corazón

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, en sus ojos se noto la tristeza. Ese comentario lo hizo sentir triste.. ya que supongo que quiere a Sasu y se debe sentir horrible que la persona querida te diga que ama a alguien mas.

Mire a Sasuke y sonreí. Yo estaba feliz, el me defendió y dijo que me ama. Ahh Sasuke… haces que piense que enserio quieres a Gaara..pero después siempre haces algo que me demuestra que me amas a mi. Me confundes Sasu… eres un baka..mi baka.

-¿enserio lo amas Sasuke?

-si, mas que a nada en el mundo

-.. los sentimientos pueden cambiar – susurro mientras me dirigía una mirada retadora como diciendo "te lo voy a quitar, yo me quedare con Sasuke"

-si es un sentimiento es verdadero.. nada lo podrá cambiar – comento Sai mirando a su novio con.. amor. Ese amor que al parecer Gaara no sentía hacia el.

Terminemos de desayunar casi en silencio solo con uno u otro comentario de la comida.

-¿no les gustaría conocer la aldea? –pregunto Sai

-si! Me encantaría- conteste- ¿podemos ir Sasu?

-ehm.. – lo pensó por un momento, no se veía tan convencido con la idea- esta bien, vamos

-Gaara.. ¿vienes? – le pregunto su novio

-eh? Si..vamos

La aldea era muy bonita, las personas parecían muy amables. Al parecer todos apreciaban a Gaara.. yo también lo apreciaría si no tratara de quitarme a mi Sasu -.-

El recorrido no duro demasiado, parecía que no había nada interesante que ver por ahí, solo pasamos por algunas tiendas, pero debo admitir que tenia unos paisajes muy hermosos.

-Gaara-sama! – lo llamo un adulto de unos 30 o 40 años

-Buenos días – saludo con una sonrisa

-vaya, ahora tiene muchas visitas ¿Quiénes son?

Se me hizo un poco extraño que aquel hombre preguntara con tanta confianza.. se supone que no podía ser asi con el príncipe..a menos que lo conociera desde hace tiempo.

-a Sai ya lo conoce, el es Naruto.. mi prometido y el es su… ehm..Sasuke

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿eres tu?

-si.. ¿acaso me conoce?

-¿no te acuerdas de mi? Cuando tu eras pequeño venias mucho por aquí con tu hermano.. recuerdo que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con el joven príncipe.

-si.. pero no me acuerdo de usted

-que mala memoria tiene usted jovencito pero bueno ¿Por qué no había venido por aca?

-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – comento fríamente

Hubo un momento de tensión, el señor miro confundido a Gaara como diciendo " ¿porque dice eso?.. acaso se pelearon? "

-es mejor no entrar en detalles- dijo Gaara – me dio gusto charlar con usted, con su permiso

-adelante príncipe, gusto en verte Sasuke

Después de u rato Gaara se puso junto a Sasuke, dejándonos a Sai y a mi atrás.

-¿enserio no lo recuerdas Sasuke?

-no… ¿de donde la conozco?

-el te llevaba al castillo cuando tu hermano no podía ¿recuerdas que a veces te dejaba en su casa?

-ahh..no..no recuerdo

El pelirrojo sonrio como diciendo "no puedo creer que no te acuerdes" y le alboroto el pelo como a un niño pequeño mientras Sasu solo lo miraba.

¿Quién los entendía? Primero no se querían ver luego como que están contentos y después enojados, luego de nuevo felices y después enojados y ahora están felices.

Son muy confusos…

Aquí había un misterio… y lo iba a averiguar

-oye Sai- le susurre

-¿Qué pasa príncipe?

-me gustaría hablar contigo

-claro

-pero aquí no…

-entonces.. sígame

Nos alejamos de Gaara y Sasuke, creo que ellos ni se percataron de nuestra ausencia. Llegamos a un pequeño parque y nos sentamos en la orilla de una fuente.

-¿Qué sucede príncipe? – me pregunto mirando a la nada

-quiero saber lo que paso entre Sasu y… Gaara

- yo… no soy la persona indicada para contártelo

-por favor Sai.. esto.. me esta matando. Todos saben la verdad y yo no. ¿no crees que tengo derecho a saberlo?

-Naruto… a mi también me esta matando. Siento que estoy muriendo.. en vida.. estoy perdiendo a Gaara..

- ¿tu.. enserio lo amas nee?

-si, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Yo se que el no me ama.. no aun. Pero aun asi…yo lo esperare.. lo esperare hasta que el se de cuenta que me ama ..

-Sai.. entonces..por favor dime… tal vez yo pueda hacer algo  
- Mira ya que insistes demasiado.. yo solo te dire lo que puedo decirte.. lo demás Sasuke te lo tendra que contar

-de acuerdo

-Gaara y Sasuke fueron novios de pequeños.. creo que por dos años o mas.. no estoy seguro. En ese entonces yo ya estaba enamorado de Gaara, pero me di cuenta que el enserio amaba a Sasuke.

-ya sabia…sabia que había pasado algo entre ellos…

-si, se nota a simple vista que había y aun hay.. algo entre ellos

-hay?

-por Kami-sama Naruto… ¿Qué acaso estas ciego? No ves como se tratan

-pues si..pero Sasuke.. me defendió.. le dijo que me ama

-si eso dijo… pero aun asi se tratan con mucho cariño- al decir eso se quedo pensando… -como si.. aun hubiera algo entre ellos

-tienes razón..pero..

-Naruto ¿no has escuchado la frase "en donde hubo fuego.. cenizas quedan"?

-si…pero

-entre ellos hubo fuego… un fuego imposible de apagar con solo decepción, traición y distancia…

Ahora era yo el me quedaba mirando a la nada.. pensando en lo que me dijo. "donde hubo fuego.. cenizas quedan" aunque me duela admitirlo.. tenia razón. Pero i si el fuego se había apagado por completo… y alguien ayudo a llevarse las cenizas?

Yo podría ser ese alguien… hasta Sai podría ser ese alguien..

-y luego que paso? –pregunte regresando a la historia

-no era mi intención.. pero simplemente paso..

-¿Qué cosa?

- no se que había pasado entre ellos aquel dia.. Gaara parecía triste y decepcionado. Y… Gaara y yo..nos dejamos llevar.. el por su dedesperacion y yo por amor.. y Sasuke nos descubrió… y después Gaara fue tras el ..pero Sasuke ya tenia a otra persona.

-¿a que persona?

-eso no estoy muy seguro.. y no es algo que yo debería decirte.

-¿y después que paso?

-pues Gaara nunca dejo de amarlo, sufrió noches y dias por el, cada maldito momento decía que estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Aunque ahora este conmigo, se que en le fondo de su corazón sigue estando Sasuke.

Con ambas manos tape mi rostro, tenia ganas de llorar i no sabia por que.

-Naruto.. yo se que Sasuke te ama de verdad..

-no estoy tan seguro de eso Sai.. que tal si el también sigue amándolo

-no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez…

-claro que si.. solo que a una con menos intensidad que a la otra

De mis ojos brotaron algunas lagrimas, al percatarse de eso Sai me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que por lo que Gaara había platicado de Sasuke.. sabia que el no abandona a una persona que ama.. pero de seguro eso lo dijo solo para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Suelta a mi novio paliducho – escuche decir a Sasuke

Voltee a verlo y ahí estaba con Gaara.. parecía que no había pasado nada entre ellos.. pero sabia que no era asi.. solo esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-calmate Uchiha

-te conozco.. no te permitiré que me lo quites.. a el no Sai.. jamás te lo permitiré

Si..en ese momento me sentí especial, importante para Sasuke, mas sin embargo en mi interior seguia habiendo miedo de perder a Sasuke, a la persona mas importante para mi.. al amor de mi vida.

Ni siquiera se como fue que empece a amarlo tanto.. solo sabia que..ya no podría vivir sin el.


	17. final de un destino

Eres un dobe mi príncipe:

El pasado acecha! El futuro es indefinido!

Capitulo 17 "final de un destino "

Ya no se que pensar ni que hacer. Venir aquí fue un error..

Sabes sasuke? Últimamente he estado pensando en que si tu decides quedarte conmigo en el futuro podríamos tener problemas. Tu sabes de celos y reclamaciones..y no quiero eso. Yo no soportaría perderte.

Maldición! Me estoy desesperando…es horrible esta sensación

No te entiendo Sasuke.. tienes que decidirte! Porque yo.. no puedo seguir con esto..no puedo seguir soportando esto…necesito saber.

No tienes idea de cómo se siente que el amor de tu vida, la persona que te ha dicho que te ama, este decidiendo con quien quedarse… sin contigo o con otra persona. Esto es como estar viviendo el infierno en vida.

Agarre la almohada entre mis manos y la apreté fuerte, toda mi furia y la impotencia que sentía la estaba descargando contra esa pobre almohada. Cerré los ojos y sentía como poco a poco se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Mi madre me decía que amar a alguien era lo más hermoso que podías sentir y más si esa persona te correspondía. Recuerdo que me repetía una y otra vez "la vida sin amor… no tiene sentido" Y tal vez tenia razón.. mi vida no tendría sentido sin no tuviera a Sasuke. También me decía que el día en que me enamorara iba a ser más feliz, ese día me sentiría completo… y creo que no fue así. Bueno al principio si , pero después todo se transformo en una pesadilla.

Yo pensé que al enamorarme ya no sufriría mas.. ya no estaría en esta soledad que me acompaña desde que mi madre murió. Pero ahora es todo lo contrario. Mi vida se a tornado un sufrimiento y todo por culpa de amor. Ese amor que debería ser lo mas mágico del mundo.

Suspire profundo tratando de contener mis lagrimas y arroje la almohada con todas mis fuerzas hacia el piso.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Limpie mis lagrimas y abrí la puerta. Era Sai.

-Principe…- me miro preocupado- ¿se encuentra bien?

-…si.. –parpadee un par de veces- ¿Qué sucede?

-ah si.. Gaara desea hablar contigo – su rostro tenia un semblante de "no creo que estés bien.. pero si tu dices esta bien"

-¿conmigo? – pregunte extrañado- ¿de que?

-no lo se..te esta esperando en el jardín

-¿y Sasuke?

-no lo se, creo que fue al pueblo

-ahh – suspire- de acuerdo

-oye Naruto-kun

-¿Qué pasa?

De repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba abrazándome.

-te has convertido en mi mejor amigo. ¿sabes? Si no tuviera al amor de mi vida…fácilmente me podría enamorar de ti.. – susurro a mi oído

Me sobresalte un poco al escucharlo.

-hehe – reí nervioso- también eres mi mejor amigo

Me soltó y sonrió.

-¿sabes? No entiendo como Sasuke puede lastimar a alguien tan especial como tu

-¿especial?

-claro Naruto… tu eres especial, y lo eres aun mas por el solo hecho de seguir a lado de una persona que no sabe valorar todo el amor que sientes por el

-creo que tu y yo estamos en una situación parecida

-no..la diferencia es que Sasuke si te ama, tal vez no de la forma en que debería..pero lo hace. Y Gaara no me ama y.. creo que nunca lo hara.

-no te desanimes Sai..

-bueno..será mejor que vayas con Gaara

-…si

Lo visualicé sentado en una banca mirando al cielo. Tenia un semblante de tranquilidad. Me acerque a el, me hizo seña de sentarme. Me miro unos segundos para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Naruto.. lo siento

-¿Por qué? - "por arruinar mi vida?"

- tal vez te he causado algunas molestias en tu estancia aquí – dijo mirando a la nada

Si el esperaba que le dijera "no como crees… ninguna molestia" pues se iba a quedar con las ganas. Lo único que hice fue medio sonreír.

-se que Sasuke te elegirá pero.. si no puede estar conmigo.. tampoco estará contigo.

Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera y lo mire. El solo sonrió de una manera desafiante y me jalo del brazo. No se que diablos estaba pasando. Sentí otros labios sobre los míos. No podía creerlo. Me estaba besando. Me había robado un beso.

A los pocos segundos sentí como alguien jalaba bruscamente de mi otro brazo. Al voltear vi a dos personas: Sai y Sasuke.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Sasuke con su mirada clavada fijamente en Gaara

- es muy simple de entender Sasu-chan, tu noviecito me robo un beso

-¿Qué? Claro que no, mentiroso! – conteste enojado – además ni quien quisiera besarte

-pues Sasuke y Sai..si quisieran – comento de una manera prepotente

-Naruto-kun no será capaz- susurro Sai

-no seas tonto Gaara. Yo te vi, tu lo jalaste

-ves Naruto? no negó que le gustaría besarme

-es suficiente Gaara, Naruto no se merece que lo trates así! – grito Sai

-¿desde cuando lo defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso tu y el..

-claro que no Gaara – contesto- es solo que… es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero!

-aww ke ternura – dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo

-Nos largamos de aquí! – grito Sasuke enojado llevándome del brazo ( o mas bien jalándome) hacia el bosque

Caminamos por un buen rato y Sasuke no decía ni una palabra. Parecía enojado... muy enojado.

-Sa..sasuke…

-Naruto – se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme- te amo, yo se que en estos días… he cometido muchos errores… pero me di cuenta que enserio te amo

-¿y que crees Sasuke? Crees que con solo decirme eso todo estará bien? Sasuke..tu me traicionaste..el amor que te tenia

-Naruto ¿y tu no me traicionaste?

- yo.. claro que no- negué con la cabeza- ni siquiera paso esa idea por mi mente

-¿ahh no? Entonces porque Gaara te beso? ¿Por qué ese paliducho te defendía tanto?

-Sasuke… yo no lo bese porque quería. Ademas ¿Qué? ¿tu cuantas veces no lo besaste?

-eso es diferente

- diferente.. ¿diferente de donde? Solo hay una maldita diferencia y esa es que tu amaste a Gaara o aun lo haces

-lo siento Naruto…se que soy un idiota pero..

-pero que Sasuke? ¿tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido? ¿tienes idea de..

-no- interrumpió- no lo se… pero en verdad lo siento

-Sasuke…siento que hay algo que se rompió entre nosotros.. lo mejor será…

No sabia que estaba haciendo, no sabia de donde sacaba fuerzas para decirle todo esto. Pero sabia que era lo mejor… tal vez no lo correcto…pero si lo mejor

De repente Sasuke me abrazo. No tenia que hacer eso… sentirlo tan cerca era mi debilidad. En ese instante sentía que todo esta bien entre nosotros… que todo estaba perfecto… que todo lo que paso con Gaara había sido un sueño… una horrible pesadilla.

A lo lejos se escucharon pisadas de varias personas.

-¿en donde esta? – se escucho la voz de un hombre a unos cuantos metros de nosotros - ¿en donde se metió ese bastardo?

Sasuke dejo de abrazarme y se puso delante de mi, como cubriéndome.

-técnicamente no es un bastardo… sus padres lo reconocieron como su hijo y además cuando nació sus padres ya estaban cansados

-no se porque diablos Orochimaru-sama decidió meter a un maldito nerd al equipo

-oye….no soy nerd.. soy inteligente

-ya cállate!- gritaron al unísono

-creo que esta por haya- dijo otro tipo- ese príncipe de cuarta no se saldrá con la suya

-claro que no. Pronto obtendremos lo que Orochimaru-sama desea… ese poder

-no se porque cumples todas las ordenes de el…

-el es mi dueño… le pertenezco

-ahhh imagino que el es el seme

-cállate ya! Y busquen al mocoso!

-ta bien pos

Sasuke desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de pelea

-escóndete!- me ordeno

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

Acaso esos tipos.. me buscaban a mi? Pero… yo no tengo ningún poder especial. No se porque me querrían a mi. Y quien diablos es el tal Orochimaru?

-Que te escondas Naruto

-pero Sasuke..no quiero dejarte solo

-Naruto… esos tipos te quieren lastimar y yo jamás lo permitiré. Te defenderé con mi vida si es necesario

-pero Sasuke…

-Naruto… no olvides que te amo. Ahora escóndete

Se volteo para verme mejor, sonrió con ternura y me dio un beso rápido.

-no, no te abandonare

-Maldición! Solo escóndete! – grito desesperado

-… esta bien

Me fui corriendo a un arbusto y me escondí tras el. Empezaba a sentir una horrible preocupación, una sensación fea empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Sasuke..- susurre- ten cuidado

-ahh vaya vaya, el Uchiha apareció. ¿en donde esta?- preguntaba un tipo-¿Dónde diablos lo escondiste?

-el no esta aquí… vine solo

-si claro y Orochimaru-sama no es gay y se acuesta con…

-CALLATE! No me ayudas!

-lo…lo siento… - se disculpo

-ya dinos ¿en donde esta?

-eso no les incumbe

-claro que nos incumbe… mucho mas de lo que te imaginas. Ese niño tiene algo que nos pertenece

-claro que no. El solo me pertenece a mi!

-vaya..que tierno – comento con sarcasmo- no le haremos nada malo. Solo le sacaremos el poder del kyuubi.. ah y tal vez deje de respirar… y de existir

-jamás se los entregare!

-que dramático

-Acabemos con el de una vez… de otra forma seria un estorbo

Se escucharon las espadas chocando unas contra otras. Ese ruido me estaba matando por dentro. Esta agonizando de preocupación. Sasuke podría salir herido… por mi culpa, tenia que hacer algo. Pero si salía… solo seria un estorbo para el porque aparte de protegerse el… también me protegería a mi.. Si tan solo supiera pelear.

Se escucharon los kunais y los churikens chocando y algunos gemidos de dolor. No podía quedarme ahí… sin ver lo que sucedía. Moví cuidadosamente las ramas del arbusto para poder ver. Algunos de los tipos malos estaban tirados. Sasuke había logrado derrotar a algunos.. mas sin embargo aun faltaban como 4. No estaba seguro de que Sasuke saliera victorioso… no porque no fuera fuerte sino porque eran muchos para que el solo los enfrentara.

De repente la espada de Sasuke salió volando y en un instante ya estaba tirado en el suelo con una herida en su pierna derecha. Los sujetos estaban alrededor de el interrogándolo. No se que diablos quieren de mi. En ese momento me paso por la mente salir y entregarme para que dejen de hacerle daño a Sasuke pero comprendí que si lo hacia… Sasuke no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza. Dos de los tipos levantaron su espada para herir aun mas a Sasuke. Cerré los ojos fuerte y me voltee tapándome los oídos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Solo alcanzaba a oír un grito tras otro.

Lo que mas temía estaba sucediendo.

No..no podía ser cierto.. no podía estar pasando. Todo lo que Sasuke y yo habíamos vivido.. ahora solo eran recuerdos, recuerdos que se los llevaría el tiempo.

Sasuke…nunca…nunca pude decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te necesito. Pero ¿Por qué estaba pensando así? Sasuke no puede morir… aun no esta muerto. Pero no me atrevía a mirar. Me daba miedo saber la verdad. Quería que todo esto fuera una absurda pesadilla y que al despertar Sasuke estuviera a mi lado abrazándome, sano y salvo.

Ahora hubiera preferido que Sasuke se quedara con Gaara en vez de que pasara todo esto, porque aunque sea… ahorita estaría vivo, estaría bien y feliz. Preferia mil veces tenerlo de lejos… a vivir en un mundo sin el.

Destape mis oídos con temor a lo que escucharía

-ya no nos sirve de nada – comento un tipo

-no.. los muertos ya no hablan- dijo otro en tono de broma

-haha vayámonos de aquí a buscar al mocoso ese

¿..mu..muerto? ¿Por qué dijeron muertos?.. ¿acaso… Me quede en shock no siquiera podía respirar, el aire no entraba. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar. Por mi mente pasaron miles de recuerdos de Sasuke y ahora.. el ya no esta conmigo.

No, no, no, no NO! Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Sasuke…

Voltee lentamente y lo vi ahí.. tirado, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Corrí hacia el y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

-Sasuke…

-Na..ru..to.. yo…

-shh… no digas nada, guarda tus energías… pronto estarás bien

- …no…- apenas podía hablar-…no lo… estaré

-no, no digas eso… por favor Sasuke se fuerte

-Naruto…yo..me iré… feliz de… este mundo por..que te protegi

-Sasuke…

-shhh.. di mi vida por…ti..por lo mas..imp – tosió un poco- importante que..tengo

-Sasuke no te puedes ir – mis lagrimas no podían dejar de salir- no..por favor, iré por ayuda..tu solo..

-No Naruto… ¿sabes?..eres lo único…bueno que me…ha..pasado en..la vida. Tu.. me hiciste muy..feliz

-no me abandones Sasuke..por favor

-jamás lo hare.. porque..aunque ya no este,..siempre..si..empre – una lagrima comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos- estaré aquí – coloco su mano en mi pecho – en tu..corazón

Le estaba costando trabajo respirar..pero aun así sonrió.

-te amo Naruto

-yo también te amo Sasuke. TE AMO!

-me..alegra..saber eso.. – sonrió ligeramente- Naruto.. si mi recuerdo.. te hace daño… olvidame..y continua con..tu vida. Se feliz..

-¿Cómo me pides que te olvide? Yo..yo jamás lo haría

-yo..solo quiero… verte feliz..

-pero Sasuke..tu eres mi felicidad..

-Naruto yo…

-no Sasuke..por favor, no me dejes solo… - interrumpí con miles de lagrimas brotando de mis ojos

-no llores..por mi…Na..- cerro los ojos y al instante su mano cayo

-Nooo!..no..Sasuke! – lo moví tratando de despertarlo.. pero no funcionaba- SASUKE! NOOO!..por..favor..NO ME ABANDONES! TE NECESITO! SASUKE!

Lo abrasé fuerte y mis lagrimas caían sobre el sin parar

-SASUKEEEE! Por favor… despierta..SASUKE! VUELVE! Yo yo…TE AMO!

¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? ¿Por qué el maldito destino no me deja ser feliz? ¿Por qué se empeña en quitarme a las personas que amo?

-Sasuke…


	18. entre la vida y la muerte

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido.

Capitulo 18 "Entre la vida y la muerte"

Ahora mi vida no tenia sentido. La persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida ya no estaba. Había desaparecido dejando en su lugar solo recuerdos. Recuerdos que no quería que desaparecieran de mi memoria. Sin embargo esos recuerdos se iban ir desgastando con el tiempo, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

En uno de esos momentos en que imaginas cosas que no quieres imaginar pero que inconscientemente lo haces, pensé en el momento de su funeral. Supuse que seria un día nublado y lluvioso, todos en la aldea estarían vestidos de negro, su hermano estaría desecho … su familia estaría muy triste y…yo…yo no como estaría. Me imagine ahí, parado frente a su ataúd, mirando por ultima vez a Sasuke, sintiendo su fría y pálida piel por ultima vez. Y Gaara… supongo que el estaría igual o tal vez mas triste que yo. Todos esos pensamientos me hacían llorar mas, pensar en la ultima vez que vería a Sasuke .. era muy doloroso. Y tenia miedo, miedo a olvidar su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo, miedo a no recordar el sonido de su voz, miedo a olvidarlo.

Abrace fuerte a Sasuke, no quería dejarlo ir, sin el me sentía vacio, parecía que… mi corazón y mi alma se habían ido con el y no podría recuperarlos nunca…

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, cada segundo que pasaba esas pisadas estaban mas cerca. Pensé que quizá seria alguien que pudiera ayudar. Mire fijamente en aquella dirección y de entre los arboles aparecieron Gaara y Sai.

El pelirrojo me miro con prepotencia pero cuando dirigió la vista a la persona que abrazaba, su mirada cambio a una de miedo y preocupación. Pero al pasar unos minutos en los que hubo silencio, su mirada se torno fuerte… llena de prepotencia como al principio.

-Gaara! – decidí hablar- Por favor…ayúdame

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto indiferente, como si Sasuke no le importara en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo que porque? …Sasuke esta muy mal..esta en peligro de muerte, es mas, ni siquiera se si sigue vivo!- grite como pude con miles de lagrimas cayendo sin parar de mis ojos.

-de todos modos.. aunque este vivo..el no estaría conmigo- comento con la mirada perdida en el bosque, parece que lo que había dicho era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-entonces….no lo amas de verdad

-¿tu que sabes de mi? Claro que lo amo, es a la única persona que he amado y desde que se fue solo he sufrido por el!

El pelinegro que lo acompañaba lo miro de una manera triste, pero a la vez con resignación. El sabía perfectamente que Gaara amaba demasiado a Sasuke y aun así no le importo y empezó una relación con el pelirrojo. Así que lo único que podía hacer era…resignarse.

-¿entonces por que lo engañaste? Si no lo hubieras hecho…

-Callate!- grito enojado- tu no sabes nada de mi asi que mejor cierra la boca!

-se mas de lo que te imaginas! Tu no lo amas, si lo amaras de verdad querrías su bienestar y su felicidad incluso aunque tu no se la pudieras dar.

Al ver que el pelirrojo no contesto ya que obviamente yo tenia razón , Sai decidió hablar.

-Gaara, Naruto tiene razón. Yo se que tu amas a Sasuke y es por eso que debieras ayudarlo. – guardo silencio para esperar que Gaara dijera algo.. pero no lo hizo- ¿Quieres que Sasuke muera? ¿ya no quieres escuchar su voz, verlo…sentirlo?

-Gaara.. si lo que quieres es que me aleje de Sasuke, esta bien.. yo lo hare! Pero por favor.. ayúdame – le implore dejando atrás mi orgullo. Lo que sea por salvar a Sasuke.. yo lo haría.

-no! No es eso lo que quiero ¿de acuerdo? – miles le lagrimas estaban recorriendo sus mejillas- yo quiero que si el este conmigo..sea porque el quiera, no de esta forma!

-entonces… ¿me ayudaras?

-.. llevémoslo al palacio

-gracias – sonreí- muchas gracias

-que quede claro que no lo hice por ti.. lo hice por Sasuke

-si, lo se – respondí mirando a Sasuke

Gaara se acerco, acaricio el rostro de Sasu y luego lo cargo, yo me quede aun sentado en el suelo, observando como se lo llevaba. Debo admitir que.. no hacían una mala pareja, al contrario, se veían lindos. Esa idea me hacia sentir un poco triste. Si Gaara no lo hubiera traicionado (o si el no se hubiera dado cuenta) todavía estarían juntos.

-Naruto.. vamos – me llamo Sai

-ahh si.. voy

En el palacio…

Gaara había recostado a Sasuke en su cama y había llamado a un doctor, un tal Kabuto. Cuando el llego me miro de forma extraña .. como examinándome y eso de hizo desconfiar de el. El y Gaara entraron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sasuke, yo tenia la intención de entrar pero el pelirrojo me lo impidió.

-el estará bien – comento Sai, supongo que vio mi cara de desconfianza y preocupación

-eso espero- susurre agachando la cabeza frente a la puerta que ahora se encontraba cerrada

Pasaron varias horas y eso me estaba preocupando. Me pare del sillón y comencé a dar vueltas como un tigre enjaulado. Sai solo me observaba detalladamente. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez hasta que salieron.

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

-el esta bien, pero tuvo mucha suerte. Si hubiera llegado mas tarde.. el hubiera muerto

-¿ya despertó?

-estará inconsciente unos días, tal vez dos o tres.

Baje la mirada pensando en lo que había dicho…

-¿puedo..verlo?- pregunte temeroso de la respuesta

-claro – contesto el doctor pero al sentir la mirada de Gaara sonrió nervioso – claro.. si Gaara te deja

-….- lo pensó por un instante- solo un momento- dijo mirándome

-gracias!

Subí corriendo las escaleras y entré. Sasuke se encontraba en la cama, vendado casi por completo.. a excepción de la cabeza. Me senté a su lado y tome su mano. Me sentí tan feliz de que estuviera vivo.. lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Me acerque lentamente a sus labios y deposite un beso en sus labios.

-te ves tan…hermoso – susurre mientras miraba su rostro- eres..perfecto

Pero había algo que me preocupaba, no estaba seguro de que era.. pero presentía que algo iba a pasar.

-te amo Sasuke – le susurre al oído. Algunas personas dicen que aunque estén inconscientes o en coma, pueden escucharte claramente lo que les decimos. Yo enserio esperaba que Sasuke oyera eso.

Estuve un buen rato mirándolo hasta que entro Sai.

-te dije que estaría bien- comento con una sonrisa

-si, tenias razón

-pero esta un poco delicado- susurro mirándome- solo ocupa muchos cuidados y pronto estará como nuevo

-se va a quedar aquí.. ¿cierto?

-si, Gaara quiere cuidarlo. Pero tu también puedes quedarte a cuidarlo.. después de todo eres su novio

Reí un poco ante lo dicho

-sabes? Me doy cuenta que enserio lo amas, hasta fuiste capaz de decirle a Gaara que te alejarías de el con tal de que te ayudara..

-yo..yo soy capaz de dar y hacer todo por Sasuke

-a mi me gustaría que Gaara.. me amara de esa manera

Me quede pensativo un momento mientras miraba detalladamente a Sasu

-¿en que piensas?

-yo.. siempre lo he visto fuerte, como mi protector, como alguien que puede hacer todo lo que se proponga y ahora… lo veo tan delicado.. tan frágil.

-todos los humanos somos frágiles.. no soportamos ni que nos lastimen el corazón. Lo leí en un libro…

-..nunca lo había visto de ese modo…


	19. algo mas que hermanos?

Ola a todos! Hehe creo que no había actualizado en un buen tiempo ¿cierto? hehehe sii… se me acabo la inspiración :P pero ya volvió n.n espero que les guste este capitulo… porque los que siguen estarán mui interesantes… haha se acerca el gran final! Bueno los dejare leer….

Eres un dobe mi principe:

El pasado acecha. El futuro es indefinido.

Capítulo 19 " ¿algo más que … hermanos?"

-Sasuke!- tras escuchar ese nombre la puerta se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver a un azabache muy preocupado. Se acercó rápido a Sasu y lo abrazó.

-Itachi-san…

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?- preguntó sin dejar de verlo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-no ha despertado pero.. el doctor dijo que estaría bien

-más vale que despiertes rápido otouto-baka – le susurró al oído

-te preocupas demasiado- se escuchó decir a alguien más, no me había percatado que había una cuarta persona en la habitación

-es mi hermano ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?

-tú y Sasuke no se llevan muy bien.. ¿ nee Deidara-san?

-no- respondió con algo de enojo- yo no se cómo puedes soportar a ese pedazo de…

-no lo insultes! – ordenó Itachi- te prohíbo que lo insultes

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. A mi punto de vista.. era un momento bastante incómodo. Algo que sin dudar asustaba era esa mirada que Itachi tenía en ese momento… era una fuerte, impotente, penetrante… con solo ver sus ojos podías sentir lo enojado que estaba y también la preocupación que sentía.

De un momento a otro Deidara cerró fuerte los ojos y al abrirlos dejo caer algunas lágrimas. Salió de la habitación.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando… no entendía porque Deidara parecía estar celoso de Sasuke…

-Naruto-kun – me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿podrías dejarme solo con Sasuke?

-si.. – respondí para luego salir del cuarto, encontrándome con Deidara sentado en el suelo - ¿e..estas bien?

-…si…

-nee Deidara.. tengo el presentimiento de que odias a Sasuke ¿ te hizo algo malo?

-no es que lo odie.. solo no me cae bien

-¿por?

..larga historia- respondió mirándome a los ojos- se podría decir que somos como rivales

-¿rivales? … ¿en..que?

-no se si…

-llegaron rápido- interrumpió el Sabaku

-ya sabes cómo es Itachi, en cuanto dijiste "Sasuke" salió corriendo

-si, lo supuse. – el chico pelirrojo volteo a verme – Principe- me llamó

-¿eh?

-desde ahora juguemos limpio

-¿Qué?

-los dos amamos a Sasuke así que juguemos limpio por el! Y después el elegirá a uno

"que juguemos limpio? Como se atreve? Yo siempre he jugado limpio, el es el único tramposo aquí! Ahhh quisiera golpearlo tan fuerte en este momento…"

-si – respondí. No quería generar una discusión así que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente – estoy de acuerdo

-¿Por qué les gusta tanto Sasuke? – pregunto el rubio sentado con una cara de pocos amigos

-ja.. es algo que no entenderías – respondió con una ligera sonrisa el sabaku al momento que se iba. Dejándonos de nuevo solos

-Itachi y tu.. ¿llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

-se podría decir que si ¿y Sasuke y tu?

-no mucho… i no se si vayamos a durar mucho…últimamente habíamos estado teniendo problemas

-¿Por qué?

-Gaara es mi prometido- susurré en un tono audible- y como debes sabes Sasuke y Gaara habían tenido una relación y … pues ya te imaginaras todo lo que ha hecho. Y la verdad ha sido como un infierno para mi…- confesé. Ya no podía más, tenia que desahogarme con alguien y Deidara parecía un buen tipo

- te entiendo perfectamente Principe. Se siente horrible nee? .. pero de alguna manera seguimos con ellos.. a pesar del dolor..

-si pero..

-Sasuke – interrumpió- es lo mas preciado que Itachi tiene.. incluso es mucho mas importante que yo. Mira que hablarme de esa forma y dejarme ir sin si quiera detenerme…. Antes todo era tan diferente…

-¿Por qué cambio?

-si supieras todo lo que ha pasado. Si Gaara no hubiera..- calló de repente como si lo que fuera a decir fuera un secreto desconocido para mi.

-traicionado a Sasuke?

-si.. todo seria mejor…

-…..tal vez para ti – susurré un poco enfadado- si eso no hubiera pasado.. Sasuke y yo jamas….

-tienes razón – habló al ver la cara que tenía…- pero el hubiera no existe asi que no hay necesidad de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado…

-chicos! Ya es tarde – se escuchó decir a pelinegro- Gaara me ha dicho que los llevara a su habitación

-Sai creo que lo mejor será que lleves a Deidara a su cuarto, yo ya se en dónde está el mio- sonreí

-de acuerdo. Vamos Deidara

Ambos chicos se fueron, los seguí con la mirada hasta que se desvanecieron por el largo pasillo.

Deidara definitivamente no era mala persona, creo que es de esas personas a las que les puedes contar lo que quieras y te escuchara sin criticarte… claro a menos que hables de Sasuke haha

Me levante del suelo y me acerque a la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, estaba un poco abierta así que decidí echar un vistazo. Itachi seguía tomándolo de la mano y lo miraba con ternura.

-Na..ru..to

Me sorprendí, abrí mis ojos de sobremanera al reconocer esa voz. Sasuke está hablando, al parecer apenas empezaba a reaccionar. Y dijo mi nombre! Definitivamente eso significa algo!

-Sasuke- habló su hermano mientras lo abrazaba- eres un tonto! Como puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera!- le reclamó en tono juguetón

El Uchiha menor abrió bien los ojos y soltó un gemido de molestia. Y como no con todas las heridas que tenia!

-I..ta..chi- susurró con dificultad- ¿don..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que otros labios se posaron en los suyos. Itachi.. lo besaba. Lo estaba besando! ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Son hermanos! No amigos ni amantes! Hermanos! Ahora si estaba completamente confundido…

-no has perdido tu don para besar otouto-baka – comentó como si nada

-te..voy..a ..matar..Ita…chi ¿por.. – y de nuevo lo estaba besando. Esta vez pude notar como Sasuke se dejaba llevar un poco.

-tu sabes bien porque Sasuke. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero si quieres te lo vuelvo a decir.

-no.. no es..ne..cesario – susurró mirando hacia otro lado, evitando mirar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – colocó su mano en la frente de sasu – ya no tienes fiebre

-quiero ver a.. Naruto… ¿Dónde es..ta?

-Naruto eh?- comentó algo celoso- está afuera con Deidara

Al escuchar ese nombre puso cara de enfado. Era de esperarse.. ambos se "odian".. Pero aun así me molesto un poco. ¿Acaso lo odiaba porque estaba celoso de el?

-voy a llamarlo – dijo Itachi levantándose de la cama

Rápidamente me quite de la puerta y me senté en donde estaba hace rato.

-Naruto-kun – me llamo el Uchiha mayor- Sasuke quiere verte

-¿ya.. despertó?

-si..

Me levante de nuevo y al pasar cerca de Itachi noté que torció un poco los ojos.. como si me odiara…

Al entrar lo vi en la cama recostado y al verme sonrió un poco.

-Sasuke! Despertaste! – grité feliz mientras lo abrazaba. Lo mejor era hacer como si no hubiera visto nada y cuando llegara el momento indicado.. hablar con el.

El correspondió el abrazo, hundió su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración haciendo que me estremeciera. Me aleje un poco de el y de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas..

-que bueno que estas bien.. estaba tan asustado –susurre – tenia miedo de que… no despertaras

-Naruto- lo mire fijamente y el sonrió ligeramente- ven – lleve mi rostro hacia el, su mano se poso en mi cabeza y me jaló, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso – te amo Naruto ¿y sabes? No me hubiera importado dar la vida por ti…

-Sasu.. no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa… yo te amo… te amo tanto….

Y de nuevo sentí como sus labios aprisionaban los mios….

-Días después -

-tus heridas están casi cicatrizadas – dijo Kabuto terminando de vendar a Sasuke – solo no te esfuerces mucho, se pueden volver a abrir

-…si..

-me retiro – se dirigió a la puerta y salió no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Gaara

-nosotros ya nos vamos – comentó Itachi- supongo que no querrás regresar con nosotros ¿o si otouto-baka?

-pues- me miro a mi y después a Deidara, quien molesto solo asintió – creo que es mejor que nos vayamos juntos

-ah lo siento pero tendrán que irse otro día- comenzó a hablar Gaara- no tenemos ningún carruaje disponible en este momento..

-los están arreglando – trato de excusarse sai al ver la cara de Sasuke..

-nos iremos caminando..

-¿Qué? Estás loco Sasuke? – lo empezó a regañar su hermano- que no escuchaste lo que el doctor dijo! Es peligroso para ti! Tienes que recuperarte

-pues si no quieras venir no vengas – contestó prepotente- Naruto y yo nos iremos caminando

-¿Qué?.. Sasuke no es..

-muy bien, entonces iré solo – me interrumpió al momento que se levantaba de la cama

-no!.. yo voy contigo – susurre a lo que el sonrió prepotente. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya siempre..

-de acuerdo- habló Itachi- tu ganas… haremos lo que tú quieras pero no digas que no te advertí

Después de despedirnos de Sai y Gaara emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso a la aldea. La verdad estaba muy feliz de poder volver, ya no soportaba a se mapache sin cejas y sus estupideces. Pero ahora que me había liberado de un problema.. aparecia otro: Itachi

-ah…- se escuchó a Sasuke quejarse. Voltee mi vista hacia el, estaba encorvado con su mano en el estomago

-Sasuke.. ¿Estas… - el cayó al suelo mientras tosía. Me acerque y pude notar que su mano estaba llena de sangre. De seguro se herida se había abierto. – Itachi!- grite lo más fuerte que pude ya que le se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué son esos gri.. – se quedó sin habla al ver a Sasuke en ese estado- Sasuke! –gritó y comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección – te dije que esto iba a pasar! Eres un irresponsable- le reclamaba mientras le quitaba la camisa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunte mientras observaba como le quitaba las vendas

-¿tú qué crees? Voy a curarlo. ¿Por qué no vas con Deidara mientras hago mi trabajo?

-ah.. claro – conteste mientras me iba de ahí.

De alguna manera me sentía inútil. Si no hubiera estado Itachi aquí.. que hubiera hecho? Porque no sé nada de medicina…. no se defenderme… porque si supiera Sasuke no estaría en estas condiciones… no cabía duda.. soy un inútil.. nadie me necesita…

-Sasuke estará bien – susurró Deidara al verme llegar a su lado. – Itachi ha estudiado medicina, sabe lo que hace.

-si pero.. siento que todo es mi culpa..

-no lo es. Dicen que todo pasa por algo..

-si y ese algo soy yo…

-Rato después -

-Deidara, ven –lo llamó su novio- necesito tu ayuda

-claro, acompáñame Naruto

-pero…

-vamos – me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta donde se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi.

- esta inconsciente, lo tendré que cargar

-entonces despiértalo y que camine solo – susurró enojado

-aunque despertara no podría caminar, sus heridas se volverán a abrir…

-bueno y que quieres que haga? – preguntó despreocupado causando que Itachi lo mirara feo

-ayúdame a subirlo a mi espalda – ordenó

-pues ya que – comentó de mala manera..


End file.
